


Anniversary 紀念日(家長組)

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 架空AU，有自創人物





	1. Chapter 1

葛雷夫最近一直覺得自己好像忘記什麼事情的樣子，可是他又想不起來自己到底是忘記什麼，而他的枕邊人也是知名的動物學家紐特也沒刻意提起他什麼，因此他還是照常的上下班，逮捕一下罪犯。

『我覺得自己忘掉什麼很重要的事情？』葛雷夫看著今天早上的報紙想著。

紐特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，沒有刻意去提醒葛雷夫說五天後是他們倆人的結婚紀念日，當然魁登斯看見紐特媽咪沒有提醒，自己也不會去和葛雷夫多說什麼，他感覺到媽咪似乎想要計畫什麼事情。

打算計畫一些事情的紐特才不希望葛雷夫太早想起來，這樣的話自己肯定就不能好好計畫一番，對他來說難得的結婚紀念日當然要好好的來計畫一個小驚喜，不能每次都是葛雷夫計畫驚喜給自己，自己也要回饋他。

「親愛的，我去上班了。」葛雷夫站在門口前讓紐特幫自己打領帶。

「路上小心。」紐特親吻葛雷夫目送他出門。

目送葛雷夫出門之後紐特轉身收拾，準備送自家養子上學，自己也要到紐約州立大學的其中一個分校上課，當初自己被美國紐約州立大學從劍橋大學挖腳過來後，才會認識葛雷夫這個人，也才會收養魁登斯這個孩子。

魁登斯看見紐特已經準備好的樣子馬上去收拾自己的東西，看見這樣的情形紐特笑笑的沒有多說什麼，由於葛雷夫出身紐約上流社會的富貴人家，家裡不乏有傭人存在。

因此有時候紐特多少還是會不習慣，雖然自己也是英國的貴族出身的人，只是她們家大多很多事情還是習慣自己做，偶爾才會請傭人幫忙，主要是斯卡曼德夫人不希望自己的孩子們變成紈褲子弟。

「魁登斯，媽咪好囉！你不快點的話我要出門囉！」紐特看見養子收拾自己的東西的樣子說。

「媽咪，等我一下，你不可以先走。」魁登斯點頭謝謝管家把東西拿給自己。

「怎麼又麻煩羅伯先生了呢？」紐特看見這樣的情形皺眉。

「紐特先生，別怪小少爺，這是我該做的。」管家羅伯看見這樣的情形馬上跳初來說。

「羅伯，你年紀大了，要好好休息，不要太寵魁登斯。」紐特對於孩子的教育可是很嚴格的。

「好的，我知道，下次我不會這麼寵小少爺的。」羅伯笑笑的對紐特說。

「管家爺爺，我們出門了，再見。」魁登斯看了一下時間後馬上把紐特拉出門去。

「魁登斯，慢點，羅伯，家裡就麻煩你了。」紐特被魁登斯拉著走的樣子讓人不禁微笑。

在葛雷夫家工作很多年的管家羅伯本來是要退休的，但是實在是看不慣自己看著長大的波西瓦爾．葛雷夫實在是太不會照顧自己，因此婉拒家人們的提議，繼續照顧著葛雷夫。

羅伯管家對葛雷夫來說就像是父親般的存在，因此對於他要留在自己身邊沒有太大的意見，即使紐特進入這個家以後也是一樣，由於羅伯管家本身很寵愛小孩子，所以對魁登斯多少有些放任，往往讓葛雷夫和紐特很傷腦筋。

畢竟他們很清楚魁登斯對羅伯管家而言就像個孫子一樣，自然會非常的寵愛他，只要不要太過分葛雷夫和紐特不太會多說什麼，儘管紐特偶爾還是會唸一下她們也是一樣。

「葛雷夫先生，有您的信。」蒂娜把今日收到的信件拿給自己的上司。

「謝謝，還有什麼事情嗎？」葛雷夫看見蒂娜沒有離開感到疑惑。

「上次的案件已經有消息了？您要聽嗎？」蒂娜主要是要報告上次的案件。

「我知道了，等下召開專案小組會議。」葛雷夫沒有抓到上次的嫌犯感到很不爽。

蒂娜聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上離開辦公室告訴其他人，葛雷夫則是打開信件看是誰寄給自己的信，發現自己的好友也是自己的大舅子寄來的信件，對此他沒有多說什麼，只是耐著性子把信件內容給看完。

正在和班上同學講解動物行為的紐特當然知道葛雷夫沒有想起他們結婚紀念日的事情，一邊講解一邊想著自己要怎樣進行那個驚喜計畫，除了要好好的和雅各、奎妮他們夫妻討論外，也還要和他們家的管家討論一下。

羅伯管家比自己還要了解葛雷夫，所以紐特希望可以問一下羅伯管家的意願，他相信聰明的魁登斯也察覺到自己的意圖，不過為了自己也不會去和葛雷夫說，他相信他們家的孩子是個很聰明的小孩。

「奎妮，妳有時間嗎？我想和妳商量一些事情。」趁著學校中午休息時間紐特去心理系的辦公是找奎妮。

「當然有時間囉！親愛的。」奎妮雖然是心理學家但是也有教授的執照，因此和紐特一起在紐約州立大學教書。

紐特把自己想要給葛雷夫一個驚喜的計畫告訴奎妮，希望對方可以幫幫自己想出一個好方法來，聽著紐特的計畫奎妮很樂意幫忙他，畢竟自己可以和心愛的人認識也是因為他的關係。

趁著店裡不忙的時候雅各來幫愛妻送便當，看見好友在那邊也跟著一起坐下來聊天，聽著好友說要給他的丈夫一個結婚紀念日驚喜，雅各沒想到自家好友竟然會想做這件事。

打從自己認識紐特起就知道他是個內向的人，沒想到會因為想要給他的丈夫一個驚喜兒來找奎妮商量，和葛雷夫在一起的紐特改變很多，這是他們這些朋友都看的出來的改變。

「紐特，你真的改變很多呢！」雅各把餐點拿出來分享給大家一起吃。

「我哪有什麼改變，雅各你想太多了。」拿到自己的餐點紐特有些不好意思。

「有改變，不然怎麼會想要策畫結婚紀念日的驚喜呢！」奎妮笑笑的看著紐特。

「你們這麼說我會不好意思。」紐特一點也不覺得自己有什麼改變。

「你們結婚紀念日當天的餐點我來處理，紐特你有什麼想法嗎？對於菜色。」雅各很樂意幫朋友親自做大餐。

「那就麻煩你了，雅各。」紐特對於菜色沒有太大的意見。

他們一邊享用午餐一邊商量怎麼給予葛雷夫一個驚喜，紐特相信最近葛雷夫一定會很忙，不會管自己那麼多，即使如此他還是會偷偷來策劃驚喜，這件事絕對不能打草驚蛇。

紐特知道今天的課程下午就結束可以提早回家，魁登斯則是會由羅伯管家去接，這點自己不需要太過擔心，而自己會有時間可以和羅伯管家商量一些事情，只要在葛雷夫回家前商量好就好。

雖然距離結婚紀念日還有五天的時間，紐特覺得還是要早點計畫好，有時間來好好計畫，只要葛雷夫不想起來紐特就有把握可以給他一個驚喜，當然同時當天他也會提醒好友們幫忙自己提醒他。

『嗯？奎妮的點子都很不錯，只要想要怎樣執行就可以。』紐特看著自己記錄著的紙張。

「紐特先生，我先去學校接小少爺，您有什麼事情需要幫忙的嗎？」羅伯管家敲了敲門後打開門告訴紐特。

「現在暫時沒有，魁登斯就麻煩你接送，謝謝。」紐特很感謝羅伯管家幫自己去接魁登斯。

「不會，這是我的工作。」羅伯管家很喜歡做這些事情。

「謝謝。」紐特對此還是很感謝羅伯管家。

紐特決定先想好要怎樣策劃再來請教羅伯管家，不過自己計畫的東西要藏好才可以，不然的話被葛雷夫發現可就不好，他很清楚葛雷夫比自己聰明，東西不藏好的話肯定會被對方發現。

至於要不要請自家兄長幫忙，紐特對此感到傷腦筋，自從自己和葛雷夫在一起之後，西瑟斯對於葛雷夫這位朋友有點感冒，雖然西瑟斯的伴侶可以鎮壓他，但是在某些方面可以打擊葛雷夫，西瑟斯可是樂此不彼。

因此要不要找西瑟斯幫忙讓紐特很傷腦筋，如果可以的話他當然會希望有自家兄長幫忙，畢竟給驚喜這件事自家兄長還比自己還要來的厲害，而且要怎樣策劃驚喜西瑟斯比自己清楚許多。

『這果然是很傷腦筋，到底要不要請西瑟斯幫忙？如果要的話可是要請哥哥幫忙才可以。』紐特看了一下時間後把東西給收好。

把東西收拾好之後，紐特看著手機當中的電話號碼，正在想要不要鼓起勇氣打電話給在英國的兄長們，想了想之後他還是放下手機，準備去廚房處理晚餐，相信羅伯管家已經把材料準備好，自己可以親自動手煮飯。

由於羅伯管家已經上了年紀，紐特不希望他太過忙碌，因此有些事情會自己親手動手做，能不讓羅伯管家去做就不讓他做，在這點上面紐特非常強勢，羅伯管家也不好多說什麼。

魁登斯和葛雷夫等人陸續回家，晚餐也煮好準備拿出來，看見這樣的情形羅伯管家微笑，聞到香味魁登斯馬上跑到廚房去，看見這樣的情形紐特皺眉的看著他，魁登斯這才乖乖的把東西放回房間去。

「親愛的，今天的晚餐有什麼？」葛雷夫走入廚房看見紐特正在忙的樣子微笑的問。

「等等你就知道了，先去把東西放好，然後去洗手準備吃飯。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「遵命！親愛的，我馬上去。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰，然後乖乖的遵照紐特說的話去做。

「真是的。」紐特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

葛雷夫和魁登斯這兩個父子真的很像，怪不得羅伯管家真的會很寵他們兩人，紐特把餐點給分好，看見這樣的情形羅伯管家馬上過去幫忙，把今天的晚餐給端到桌上。

看見這樣的情形紐特多少有些不好意思，但是他也無法阻止羅伯管家幫忙自己，因為他看見羅伯管家臉上的笑容就不好阻止，自然就放任他去幫忙，除非紐特覺得不行，不然不會開口。

魁登斯和葛雷夫把東西放好，當然也乖乖的去洗手，看見桌上有一桌好料理真的很開心，知道紐特很用心的在弄今天的晚餐，這些餐點可是他的用心，所有的餐點都放入愛心這個調味料，這才會很好吃。


	2. Chapter 2

「媽咪煮的晚餐好好吃。」魁登斯很喜歡吃紐特親手煮的餐點。

「親愛的，你的手藝真的很好。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「謝謝你們。」紐特很開心他們兩人父子很喜歡吃自己煮的飯菜。

晚餐過後魁登斯乖乖的回房間寫功課，葛雷夫則是去書房處理一些事情，紐特趁這時候和羅伯管家商量一些事情，有時候自己不知道要怎樣安排的時候去請教羅伯管家是很好的方法。

看見紐特來請教自己讓羅伯管家有些嚇到，不過他還是很願意給紐特一些意見，他知道紐特最近很想要給葛雷夫一個驚喜，這個小小的驚喜當然要好好的策畫才可以。

畢竟有些事情讓紐特很糾結，不知道要怎樣處理才好，有位長者可以幫忙自己沒有什麼不好，自己可以好好的請教一下羅伯管家，相信對方一定會給予自己一個很好的建議。

「羅伯管家，我有事想要請教您，方便嗎？」紐特有些不好意思的看著羅伯管家。

「紐特先生，您想要請教什麼我都有時間，請別擔心。」羅伯管家看見這樣的情形笑笑的看著紐特。

聽見羅伯管家說的話，紐特開心的去請教他，這樣至少會讓他心裡有個底，知道要怎樣去計畫自己想要做的事情，如果可以他當然也希望葛雷夫都不要想起來結婚紀念日快要到了。

這樣自己才可以策劃驚喜，然後慢慢的請大家提醒他，他相信葛雷夫到時候一定會想到結婚紀念日要到了，不過要怎樣去提醒他，紐特真的需要好好的計畫一下，因此才會想要請教一下羅伯管家。

畢竟羅伯管家每次出的主意讓自己可以放心許多，同時也不需要擔心羅伯管家不會告訴葛雷夫，而且對方比較清楚葛雷夫的習慣，儘管自己和他在一起那麼多年，觀察很久也是知曉，但還是有些習慣羅伯管家比較知曉。

「羅伯管家，你覺得要怎樣計畫帕西比較不會想起來。」紐特把自己要計畫驚喜的事情告訴羅伯管家。

「少爺現在還沒想起來，可以執行奎妮小姐的計畫，我想慢慢的提醒的話……少爺比較不會想起來。」羅伯管家聽了紐特的計畫後想了想。

「但是很怕萬一帕西突然想起來。」紐特最怕的就是這樣的情況。

「嗯……少爺最近很忙碌，局長派下來的任務很多，應該是不太會想起來。」羅伯管家有觀察葛雷夫最近的生活習慣。

「這樣說也是，蒂娜也告訴我說最近有個任務要跟，有可能會忙到想不起來。」紐特知道這些消息多少可以好好的計畫一下。

「呵！紐特先生別著急，我會和你一起好好的計畫。」羅伯管家笑笑的說著。

「真的太謝謝你了，羅伯管家。」紐特很高興有人可以幫自己策劃。

「不會，這是我該做的事情。」羅伯管家真的很喜歡紐特。

葛雷夫從書房出來沒看見自己最愛的人，發現到紐特和羅伯管家正在廚房商量事情，當然他沒聽到他們兩人在商量什麼事情，當自己走過去要拿水的時候，羅伯管家馬上站起來幫自己拿。

紐特看見葛雷夫馬上走過去抱他，疲累的葛雷夫被這樣一抱感受到自己的精神可以恢復許多，喝過水後決定回去房間睡覺，看見這樣的情形紐特也會和葛雷夫一起回去房間去。

羅伯管家看見這樣的情形笑笑的，既然和紐特商量好計畫，自己當然要好好的幫忙他，現在自己就要來開始計畫，這一兩天他會和紐特好好想想要怎樣提醒葛雷夫，慢慢的幫他想起結婚紀念日的事情，讓紐特可以給葛雷夫驚喜。

「公事處理完了？」紐特看見葛雷夫很疲憊的樣子很心疼。

「金坦小姐告訴我說有警員找到線索，現在我在跟進那個線索。」葛雷夫看著紐特微笑的說。

「辛苦了，你可要好好的注意身體。」紐特可不希望葛雷夫的身體出狀況。

「我會好好的照顧自己，你別擔心。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「我相信你。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫會注意自己的身體。

「時間晚了，該睡了。」葛雷夫看著時鐘後告訴紐特。

「好，晚安。」紐特很願意陪著葛雷夫爬上床上。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫和紐特一起躺床睡覺。

夜晚寧靜，葛雷夫家的所有人都入睡，做完功課的魁登斯當然也乖乖的上床睡覺，他認為自己已經長大了，所以拜託紐特不要再念故事給他聽，看見這樣的情形紐特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是親親他的臉頰安撫他。

所以這幾天魁登斯都在學習沒有人陪著的時候可以好好的睡覺，看見孩子這樣長大紐特當然很高興，怎麼說魁登斯是他們家的寶貝，這可愛的寶貝會慢慢的長大，他們會適當的放手。

葛雷夫抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺，能夠睡在自己最愛的人身邊，那是多麼安心的事情，睡在紐特的身邊葛雷夫真的很安心，任何的夢饜也不會來侵犯自己，只會有好夢。

「羅伯管家，謝謝。」紐特一早醒來想要準備煮早餐的時候看見羅伯管家已經在忙了。

「呵呵！今天就給少爺和小少爺一個驚喜。」羅伯管家笑笑的看著紐特。

「好的，我知道了。」羅伯管家說這句話讓紐特馬上領會意思。

紐特看見這樣的情形馬上過去幫忙，羅伯管家看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是繼續手邊的動作，等待葛雷夫和魁登斯醒來，這時候他和紐特就好好的準備給葛雷夫一個小小驚喜。

他們倆人會在菜色上做些變化，會有個小小的提醒，只是看葛雷夫到底會不會領會到，紐特可是希望這個小提醒葛雷夫會領悟到，要是沒領悟到也會記在自己的腦袋裡面，不需要太過擔心。

羅伯管家今天的早餐是蛋包飯，他可以用番茄醬上偷偷寫幾個字母，看看葛雷夫到底會不會領悟，紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，繼續把生菜沙拉給用好。

「媽咪、管家爺爺，早安。」魁登斯醒來看見紐特和羅伯管家在廚房裡面弄早餐。

「早安，魁登斯，東西收拾好了嗎？」紐特笑笑的問著自己的養子。

「收拾好了。」魁登斯當然會乖乖的把東西給收拾好。

「早安，小少爺，請稍等一下，早餐很快就好了。」羅伯管家微笑的對魁登斯說。

「好。」魁登斯乖乖的去座位上等。

葛雷夫醒來的時候看見枕邊人已經醒來，乖乖的下床梳洗，下樓的時候聞到好香的食物味道，他知道紐特和羅伯管家已經在廚房忙碌，自己可要快點去餐廳等待自己的早餐。

紐特看見葛雷夫醒來的樣子微笑，然後走到他身邊親吻她的臉頰，告訴他說早餐已經準備好了，聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫知道可以吃早餐，而且羅伯管家已經把早報放在餐廳的桌上。

葛雷夫先去坐下來然後看一下早報，然後等待紐特和羅伯管家把早餐擺好，大家各自就位後他們才開始一起用餐，偶爾羅伯管家會跟著他們一起用餐，今天羅伯管家是和他們一起用餐。

「少爺，這是我特地為您準備的早餐，請享用！」羅伯管家把餐點放在葛雷夫的面前。

「這是我和羅伯管家的心意，你可要吃完才可以喔！帕西。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「我會好好享用的，請兩位不用擔心。」葛雷夫當然會好好的品嚐他們特地為了自己而準備的早餐。

葛雷夫看見自己的早餐感到很驚喜，羅伯管家在蛋包飯上面只用番茄醬畫了很可愛的圖案，同時在旁邊寫了幾個字母，這是以前羅伯管家和葛雷夫玩的遊戲，這樣暗示的提示不知道葛雷夫會不會記得。

紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，從今天開始自己會請身邊的人一一的、慢慢的提醒葛雷夫，這些暗示以葛雷夫的聰明才智一定會很清楚，只是解開不解開那就是看葛雷夫的智力了。

魁登斯看到葛雷夫的早餐沒有多說什麼，因為自己早餐的蛋包飯也有同樣的圖案，只是沒有字母而已，看見那樣可愛的圖案讓魁登斯差點吃不下去，不過她還是乖乖的吃完。

「好可愛的圖案，管家爺爺，謝謝。」魁登斯看見自己的早餐很開心。

「要乖乖的吃完。」羅伯管家微笑的看著魁登斯。

紐特看見他們父子兩人開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，大家開心的用餐，羅伯管家和紐特兩人親自準備的早餐真的很好吃，看見他們兩人吃完的樣子紐特和羅伯管家微笑。

當然他們兩人也有把自己的早餐給吃完，每天的早餐都這樣的豐盛，正在長大的魁登斯需要很多營養，而老是忙碌的葛雷夫也是一樣，紐特的活動量也很大，這樣份量的早餐真的很適合。

更不用說羅伯管家幫他們準備的中餐也是一樣，這樣滿滿愛心的餐點一定要吃完才可以，而且紐特只要有時間一定會親自做飯給其他人吃，一定會給家人們營養又好吃的餐點。

「親愛的，我是不是忘了什麼事情？」要上班前葛雷夫突然這樣問紐特。

「這個嘛！你自己猜囉！」紐特幫葛雷夫打領帶，笑笑的看著他。

「早餐的提示，但是我想不起來有什麼事情。」葛雷夫一臉歉疚的樣子讓人不捨。

「呵呵！沒關係，總是會想起來的，別想太多。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

聽見紐特這樣說葛雷夫也沒多說什麼，只是把這件事情記起來，把羅伯管家給他的提示記在心裡，乖乖的去紐約警局上班，有太多事情要處理，這件事自然會被葛雷夫放在腦後。

看見葛雷夫沒有想起來紐特也不刻意去提醒，腦袋當中想著明天要請誰拿提示給他，這樣小小的提醒或許到結婚紀念日那天一定會想起來，自己當然不會告訴他，不然怎麼給他一個驚喜呢！


	3. Chapter 3

紐特打算一天一提醒，今天已經提醒過了自然就不會多說什麼，現在好好想想明天要請誰去提醒葛雷夫，魁登斯是最後的王牌，這點是紐特的安排，絕對是他們家的王牌。

「明天到底要找誰提醒帕西呢？又要怎樣提醒呢？」紐特對此感到很傷腦筋。

要出門前紐特自言自語，魁登斯出現在自己的眼前提醒自己的時候，紐特才回過神來，笑笑的看著自己的寶貝養子，然後帶他去學校上課，魁登斯知道紐特在傷腦筋某些事情，但是自己好像幫不上忙。

「媽咪，要出門了。」魁登斯喊了一聲後紐特馬上回神過來。

「走吧！」紐特回過神來後帶魁登斯上學。

「媽咪，你想要給爹地驚喜嗎？」魁登斯對此感到很好奇。

「是啊！不過……」紐特笑笑的看著魁登斯。

魁登斯看見紐特的笑容就知道對方不打算回答自己，既然對方不打算回應自己，魁登斯也不打算去過問，如果需要自己幫忙的話，紐特一定會提早告訴自己，這點根本不需要擔心那麼多。

趁著教學空檔的時間紐特開始列出一些人名，把羅伯管家的名字畫掉，他有種想法是想要去找皮奎里局長幫忙，如果對方願意的話，或許明天可以請她幫忙，之後請蒂娜幫忙，再來就是雅各和奎妮夫妻兩人，最後才是魁登斯。

紐特打算在結婚紀念日那天讓葛雷夫去接魁登斯，然後再去雅各的店取他們的餐點，同時雅各也會給葛雷夫一個小提醒，魁登斯是最後的小幫手，畢竟他相信葛雷夫在準備禮物的時候或多或少需要孩子的意見。

「羅伯管家今天已經提醒帕西，可是明天我還在想是要請皮奎里女士幫忙還是蒂娜幫忙。」紐特對此感到很傷腦筋。

「這點我可以幫忙，蒂娜跟我說他們抓到幾個嫌疑犯，需要我去幫忙。」奎妮決定明天去親自提醒葛雷夫。

「明天妳可以幫忙我很高興，但是我要怎樣請皮奎里女士和蒂娜幫忙，警局總是不好說話。」紐特知道愛人很常待在上班的地方。

「晚點我要去和蒂娜會合，討論明天的事宜，剛好要一起喝下午茶，可以邀請皮奎里女士一起。」奎妮總是會想到辦法。

「奎妮，有妳真好。」紐特很高興有這樣好的朋友。

「呵呵！我來去打電話。」奎妮很樂意幫忙大家。

既然好朋友可以幫忙自己，紐特鬆了一口氣，今天自己下午沒課，喝杯下午茶不會耽誤到自己的時間，除非自己收到葛雷夫提早回家的訊息，又或是他突然要加班的訊息。

沒有收到這樣的簡訊紐特當然不會說什麼，他知道今天葛雷夫會準時回家，這個線索似乎帶給他們很大的鼓勵，至於接下來要怎麼處理紐特就不知道，畢竟那是葛雷夫的工作。

警察的工作沒有自己想像中的那樣簡單，何況是刑警，紐特的兄長西瑟斯也是刑警，但是他是國際刑警，主要是想要和自己的伴侶在一起，他們之間的相處情況讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

即使他們兩人世界各國到處跑，對於自己的孩子們也從未少過關心，也會常常陪伴在孩子們的身邊，至少在孩子們上小學之前他們是打算把孩子們帶在身邊，上了小學後會請其他人幫忙照顧。

「不知道西瑟斯和哥哥過的好不好？或許可以傳個訊息給他們。」紐特傳了一封訊息給自家兄長和他的伴侶。

「紐特，我和蒂娜還有皮奎里女士說好囉！晚點一起喝下午茶。」奎妮笑笑的告訴紐特。

「好，我知道了。」紐特微笑的回應奎妮。

「我先去上課啦！等下見。」奎妮微笑的離開。

紐特進入教室幫學生們上課，由於他是一個很不錯的教授，所以很多學生喜歡修他的課，每次只要紐特開課一定會爆滿，受到學生的歡迎這點他有些訝異，可是還是很高興可以教導學生們知識。

紐特想起來自己當初會和葛雷夫相遇的情形，自己隻身來到紐約不知道要怎麼辦的時候遇上雅各，後來他們兩人租了一間小公寓一起住，雅各的夢想是想要開一家店，所以很努力在餐廳當中學習。

會和葛雷夫認識則是因為當初自己在任教的時候突然被奎妮找去幫忙，說是因為最近有一批走私的動物，活體動物最麻煩，要檢疫以外要還看看要怎麼處置，所以才找上他幫忙。

紐特這才知道奎妮不僅僅只是大學的老師，也是警局聘用的心理學家，偶爾會幫忙警局處理犯人的問題，自己這才和葛雷夫相識，進而知曉對方是自己兄長的友人，後來成為戀人直到結婚。

會收養魁登斯不過只是一個意外罷了，由於蒂娜和奎妮偶爾會去孤兒院看看，紐特心血來潮跟著去，沒想到在孤兒院裡撞到魁登斯，看著可愛的魁登斯，紐特當下就決定收養他，葛雷夫沒有太多的意見，接受他成為家裡的一份子。

「這樣聚在一起讓我想起很久以前的事情。」皮奎里女士笑笑的看著其他人。

「呵呵！是呢！想起紐特當初來美國的情形。」奎妮和雅各也是因為紐特牽線而認識成為夫妻。

「既然小斯卡曼德先生需要我幫忙，我當然很樂意幫忙，我已經好久沒有整整波西瓦爾。」皮奎里女士很願意幫這個忙。

「太謝謝妳了，皮奎里女士。」聽見對方可以幫忙紐特當然很高興。

「你別叫我說謊就好，我對說謊這件事沒轍，要暗示葛雷夫先生倒是可以。」蒂娜喝了一口咖啡。

「呵呵！我把計畫告訴兩位吧！」奎妮很樂意把紐特的計畫告訴她們。

紐特看見奎妮把自己的計畫告訴皮奎里女士和蒂娜後鬆了一口氣，自己今天中午有和奎妮談論到這件事，沒想到對方馬上幫自己想到方法，應該說一開始都是參考奎妮的意見而得出的結論。

因此當奎妮把計畫告訴其他兩人的時候，紐特一點也不擔心這件事不會成功，有了她們的幫忙，說不定自己真的可以給葛雷夫一個驚喜，畢竟在這麼忙的時候葛雷夫不會去想那麼多。

在警局處理事情的葛雷夫腦袋想著今天的早餐，羅伯管家給自己的一個小提示一直記在他的腦海裡，總覺得過幾天好像有什麼重要的事情，或是說是什麼重要的節日要慶祝，可是到現在葛雷夫還是想不起來。

最近太過忙碌的關係導致葛雷夫很難去記得所有的事情，腦袋裡唯一充斥的一件事情就是手上的案件，感覺上有可能會牽扯到國際之間，萬一是跨國集團的話自己又要傷腦筋。

「最近那個棘手的案件會讓波西瓦爾忙碌一段時間，根本沒心思去想其他的事情。」皮奎里女士多少也有在追蹤那個案件。

「葛雷夫最近很忙，所以紐特不用擔心葛雷夫先生會想起來。」奎妮笑笑的看著紐特。

「葛雷夫先生現在被太多的事情壓的喘不過氣來，應該是不需要太過擔心。」蒂娜覺得以她的了解葛雷夫現在根本沒心情管其他的事情。

「既然大家都這麼說，我暫時不會擔心，計畫就請各位幫忙了。」紐特很感謝大家的幫忙。

紐特知道葛雷夫最近很忙，應該是不需要太過擔心，說不定一一慢慢的提醒葛雷夫依舊想不起來，如果真的想不起來的話，肯定就要出動他們家的寶貝兒子，相信到時候魁登斯會幫忙他們。

下午茶很愉快，紐特帶著很多的收穫回去，中途他先過去接魁登斯，回到家的時候想說先來煮晚餐，羅伯管家看見這樣的情形也不好插手，只是在旁邊幫忙紐特，魁登斯則是乖乖的回去房間寫作業。

每天葛雷夫和紐特會抽出一些時間來陪陪魁登斯，促進三人之間的父子關係，看見魁登斯慢慢長大的樣子讓葛雷夫和紐特很欣慰，只要看見孩子慢慢長大他們自然會很高興。

「帕西今天沒跟我說會加班，可是不知道什麼時候會回來。」紐特已經把晚餐用的差不多。

「需要我打電話給少爺嗎？」羅伯管家聽見紐特說的話擔心的問。

「沒關係，我們先吃吧！總不能餓著魁登斯。」紐特看了一下時間後苦笑的說。

「也是，總是不能餓著小少爺。」羅伯管家打算先去叫魁登斯出來吃飯，然後打電話問葛雷夫什麼時候才會回家。

紐特先把餐點放入盤子當中，然後端到桌上去，羅伯管家已經去叫魁登斯，他只能猜測葛雷夫是因為太忙所以無法打電話或是傳簡訊給自己，告訴自己無法早點回家需要加班。

畢竟這種事情不是沒有發生過，紐特不想要太過打擾葛雷夫，自然不打算請羅伯管家打電話給葛雷夫，就算只有他們三個人一起吃飯也無所謂，他知道葛雷夫最近很忙，也不好催促他。

魁登斯乖乖的走出房間和紐特一起用餐，羅伯管家看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，這中間當然有打電話給葛雷夫，對方沒有接電話的樣子讓羅伯管家也不好繼續催促。

「抱歉，我回來晚了。」葛雷夫進入家門後說出這句話。

「我還以為你今天要加班，想說你不回來吃飯。」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑的看著他。

「親愛的，我絕對不會錯過你的晚餐。」葛雷夫看見羅伯管家的電話就知道今天是紐特煮晚餐。

「去洗手準備吃飯。」紐特幫葛雷夫把東西收拾好。

看見葛雷夫疲累的樣子紐特當然很心疼，他知道自己只能勸勸葛雷夫不要太累，除此之外自己無法對他怎樣，畢竟那是葛雷夫最喜歡的工作，紐特絕對不會要他辭職不幹。

紐特很清楚葛雷夫有多麼的喜歡他的工作，就如同自己喜歡自己的工作是同樣的道理，自己只能站在他的背後好好好的支持他，因此他會盡自己所能幫忙讓葛雷夫好好的放鬆身心。

葛雷夫絕對不會錯過和紐特以及魁登斯的晚餐，這是他最放鬆的時刻，可以和他最愛的兩人一起用晚餐，自然絕對不會錯過，羅伯管家又是自己敬重的長輩，既然他已經親自打電話給自己，就當然不能錯過今日的晚餐。


	4. Chapter 4

「親愛的，我真的沒有忘記什麼重要的事情嗎？」睡前葛雷夫看著紐特問出這件事。

「帕西，相信我，你沒有忘記什麼事情，專心處理你的案子就好。」紐特親吻葛雷夫要他安心。

「我親愛的阿緹米絲，你越這樣說我越是好奇。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的臉低頭親吻他。

「呵呵！什麼時候我家帕西的好奇心這麼重了？」一吻過後紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「誰叫你撩動我的心，讓我無法不去好奇。」葛雷夫露出好看的微笑。

「那麼帕西，你就慢慢猜，我不告訴你答案。」紐特故意這樣撩動葛雷夫的心。

葛雷夫聽見紐特這樣說就知道對方是想要給自己一個驚喜，看樣子自己要分一點小小的心神來猜測對方的答案，不過有點時間自己可以慢慢來猜測，這點不需要太過擔心。

他很樂意猜紐特給自己的驚喜，會很期待他給自己什麼樣的驚喜，紐特不會刻意給什麼答案，要用這些小小的提示去想這個答案，這樣才有刺激的感覺，對於這點葛雷夫當然很樂意。

紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫，他知道現在對方依舊還沒想起來，自己也不需要太過擔心，明天是奎妮提醒他，會用一張小紙條或是小卡片提醒他，他相信葛雷夫有把早上的提示給拍下來，收集到那些紙條或是卡片就會知道。

「這樣讓我心癢癢的，會讓我想要分神解開這個謎底。」睡前葛雷夫和紐特聊天。

「放心吧！我有很多提示還沒拿出來，所以你慢慢來。」紐特是絕對不會太早掀開自己的底牌。

「我會慢慢來。」葛雷夫自然會慢慢的解開。

「我等你的好消息。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

紐特當然相信葛雷夫會解開自己的謎底，只是自己現在不告訴他，等到收到提示後葛雷夫會慢慢解開，自己等他的好消息就好，至於葛雷夫會不會想起來他就不能把握。

他相信葛雷夫會想起來，只是到底是什麼時候想起來，他就真的不知道，紐特是希望當天想起來會比較好，這樣的驚喜要在結婚紀念日想起來才有驚喜的感覺，不過看葛雷夫這樣的忙碌，應該會在結婚紀念日那天才會想起來。

奎妮帶著微笑進入警局幫忙，遇到葛雷夫的時候拿了一張可愛的小卡片給他，葛雷夫收下卡片後收在西裝裡面，這個是紐特給自己的提示，不過現在他們需要去審問犯人。

「葛雷夫先生，您好，這是今天的提示。」奎妮笑笑的把卡片交給葛雷夫。

「謝謝。」葛雷夫馬上把卡片收好。

葛雷夫和奎妮去處理犯人的問題，然後看看那些犯人到底會吐出什麼他們想要的線索出來，要是沒有吐出來，葛雷夫肯定會要這些人好看，奎妮當然會好好的幫忙，絕對不會沒有任何的線索。

畢竟是心理學家的奎妮總是會有辦法讓那些犯人乖乖的吐實，這就是為什麼葛雷夫會依靠奎妮幫忙，蒂娜看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，接下來到底要怎樣處理可是他們要傷腦筋的事情。

犯人吐出來的線索讓葛雷夫很頭痛，有很多事情要處理，如果這些事情不先處理好的話，肯定會讓他們得到不好的結果，為了避免壞的結果產生自然一定要好好的確定這條線索是否可以讓他們釣到大魚。

「有了奎妮的幫忙讓犯人吐出很多東西。」蒂娜看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「繼續跟進這些線索，如果可以的話，我要把這個犯罪集團一網打盡。」葛雷夫絕對不會放過任何的機會。

「我會繼續跟進，也會請其他同仁幫忙。」蒂娜當然知道葛雷夫的心思。

「就麻煩金坦小姐妳了。」葛雷夫決定先回去辦公室看紐特今天給自己的提示。

「好的。」蒂娜開始和自己的同事們一起去處理這些事情。

葛雷夫拿出卡片看著今天紐特給自己的提示，看樣子最近每天自己都會收到這些小提示，自己到底要怎樣解開這個謎團，可能需要一點時間，對方不會給自己多於的提示。

依照紐特的個性絕對不會這樣輕易的告訴自己是什麼驚喜，這樣讓自己有種想要挑戰的感覺，太早就猜測出來的話紐特會覺得沒意思，因此一定會設定比較有難度的驚喜。

不過現在看到提示葛雷夫還是想不出來到底是什麼事情，自己乾脆繼續處理這個討人厭又棘手的案件，如果沒有處理好的話，即使收到紐特的驚喜自己也不會很高興。

『我果然很期待阿緹米絲給我的驚喜。』葛雷夫把卡片收起來。

「葛雷夫先生，循著線索查到一些東西，您要過來看嗎？」蒂娜出現在葛雷夫的辦公室告訴他。

「好。」葛雷夫馬上過去看蒂娜他們查到的東西。

紐特從奎妮的口中得知葛雷夫還是沒有想起來，對此他鬆了一口氣，至少葛雷夫會繼續忙碌下去，偶爾才會分神處理自己給他的驚喜，這樣幾個小提示還沒表現出任何的跡象，葛雷夫自然不知道是什麼事情。

今日沒課的紐特待在家裡處理自己要出版的書籍草稿，接到奎妮的電話他沒有多說什麼，羅伯管家笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道他們家的少爺還是沒有想起來，這樣他們可以繼續給他提示。

處理好稿子方面的事情之後紐特繼續思考明天要怎樣給葛雷夫提示，這樣簡單的提示可以請其他人幫忙，奎妮之後是要頃蒂娜幫忙，再來是皮奎里女士，雅各那邊是最後的提示，就看當天葛雷夫會不會記得。

「奎妮小姐的電話讓紐特先生安心了？」羅伯管家看見這樣的情形微笑的問，儘管他心裡已經有底。

「看樣子帕西還是沒想起來，我可以鬆了一口氣。」紐特喝了一口茶後說出自己的感覺。

「呵呵！看樣子少爺近日接手的案件真的很讓人傷腦筋。」羅伯管家多少還是會擔心一下葛雷夫。

「是啊！帕西最近越來越疲累，讓人心疼。」紐特很不喜歡看見葛雷夫疲累的樣子。

只要看見葛雷夫疲累的樣子紐特就會心疼，這點羅伯管家很清楚，不過他也知道自從和紐特在一起之後，葛雷夫已經收斂很多，不會跟以前一樣忙到不回家吃飯睡覺。

以前葛雷夫一忙起來根本就把警局當過夜場所，從不會記得自己還有個家，是要到了羅伯管家看不下去去警局把他拎出來，葛雷夫才會想起來自己已經很久沒有回家。

和紐特交往之後已經改了很多，為了不讓他擔心，葛雷夫每天都會乖乖的回家，即使有需要加班的事情他也會告訴紐特，絕對不會讓自己最愛的人擔心，改變了以前很多的習慣，這些壞習慣戒掉、改掉，羅伯管家很高興。

『我今天可能會加班，你們先吃晚餐。』葛雷夫傳了一封訊息給紐特。

看見葛雷夫的訊息紐特沒有多說什麼，羅伯管家去接魁登斯回家，看樣子對方在今天晚上是不會回家吃飯，或許可以做簡單的餐點解決今天的晚餐就好，當然紐特也會考慮要不要送晚餐去警局給葛雷夫。

『我知道了，今天要不要送晚餐過去？』紐特簡單的說了幾句話後傳訊息給葛雷夫。

羅伯管家把魁登斯帶回來，看見紐特正在傳訊息的樣子知道葛雷夫是不會回家吃飯，一定是有事情耽擱讓葛雷夫無法回家享用好吃的晚餐，需要加班處理那些事情。

「羅伯管家，帕西今天要加班，不能回家吃飯。」紐特苦笑的告訴羅伯管家。

「有問少爺說要送便當過去嗎？」羅伯管家比較擔心葛雷夫會餓肚子。

『請羅伯管家送便當來給我，別擔心。』葛雷夫希望紐特不要太過擔心自己。

「有需要送便當，可以幫我送嗎？羅伯管家。」紐特看完訊息後問著羅伯管家。

「這是我該做的職責，紐特先生。」羅伯管家笑笑的告訴紐特。

「謝謝。」紐特很高興羅伯管家可以幫忙。

「今日的晚餐由我來做吧！紐特先生和魁登斯少爺先去客廳等等。」羅伯管家進入廚房的樣子讓紐特來不及阻止。

看見這樣的情形紐特只好和魁登斯一起在客廳當中看電視，當然魁登斯有先去把東西給放好，晚點紐特可以陪魁登斯寫作業，他已經有好久沒有陪伴自己的寶貝養子寫作業。

魁登斯很高興紐特可以陪自己寫作業，最近葛雷夫和紐特有點忙，很少有時間可以陪他寫作業，但是總是會花時間陪自己，會抽出時間念故事給自己聽，這是對魁登斯來說是最好的事情。

羅伯管家先把晚餐送去給葛雷夫，然後讓紐特和魁登斯在家裡吃飯，難得他們兩人可以單獨一起吃飯，魁登斯自然很高興可以和紐特一起單獨吃飯，葛雷夫有時候會和自己搶人，這點讓魁登斯不是很高興。

「快點吃吧！魁登斯。」紐特摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「好的，媽咪。」魁登斯露出好看的笑容。

「爹地不在這麼高興？」紐特看見魁登斯的笑容微笑。

「誰叫爹地老是和我搶媽咪。」魁登斯嘟著嘴看著紐特。

「呵呵！說的也是呢！」紐特苦笑的看著魁登斯。

聽見魁登斯說的話紐特只有苦笑，看樣子葛雷夫的佔有慾會不小心讓孩子感到很不喜歡，因為葛雷夫很喜歡和魁登斯吃醋，只要自己把心思放在魁登斯身上太多，葛雷夫就會和他吃醋。

偶爾連家裡養的狗也是一樣，往往讓紐特真的不知道要說什麼才好，不過這也是葛雷夫可愛的一面，只有家裡的人可以看到的一面，說給其他人聽都不會相信，因為一點也不像葛雷夫。


	5. Chapter 5

葛雷夫看見羅伯管家拿著便當給自己的樣子感到很愧疚，照理說自己應該要回家吃晚餐的才對，怎麼可以勞煩老管家幫自己把晚餐給送過來，儘管老人並沒有說說什麼，但是他還是會愧疚不已。

「羅伯，抱歉，還讓你多跑一趟。」葛雷夫馬上把便當接過手來。

「少爺，您可要注意身子，別讓紐特先生和小少爺擔心。」看見葛雷夫又加班的樣子羅伯管家不是很高興。

「我很抱歉，最近的工作有點多。」葛雷夫知道老管家會擔心自己。

「別忘了夫人當初交代的話，您這樣會讓她不安心的。」羅伯管家想起來前幾天他們家的老夫人打電話來問葛雷夫的情況。

「您放心，我不會讓媽和紐特他們擔心的。」葛雷夫知道自己要好好的安撫母親和伴侶。

「您啊！真的是太像老爺了，一忙起來什麼都忘了。」羅伯管家看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼。

「我會注意的，紐特和魁登斯就麻煩您照顧了。」葛雷夫聽見羅伯管家說的話馬上乖乖的聽話。

「我會好好照顧他們，少爺您也別太晚回家。」羅伯管家說完就離開警局。

和魁登斯用過晚餐之後紐特先讓魁登斯自己去洗澡，然後等著羅伯管家回來，一直遲遲沒有見到老管家回來紐特很擔心，他們早已經把老管家視為自己的家人一般，自然會擔心羅伯管家的安危。

看見羅伯管家回家後紐特鬆了一口氣，馬上走向前幫忙他，這樣貼心的舉動差點讓羅伯管家適應不來，可是他知道這是紐特的心意，自然也不好去拒絕他，對此自己也不好開口說什麼。

不管是老夫人還是少爺或是紐特先生都已經把他當成是自己的家人般的看待，這點讓羅伯管家很不能適應，一度萌生辭退的念頭，可是後來想想這只是他們希望自己不要因為上了年紀還忙太多的事情。

「紐特先生。」羅伯管家看見紐特在等門感到很訝異。

「餓了吧！先來吃晚餐，只是送晚餐給帕西，還那麼晚才回來，害我擔心死了。」紐特馬上準備餐點給羅伯管家吃。

「不小心又唸了少爺一頓，回家的路上又和隔壁鄰居聊了一下，對此我感到很抱歉，紐特先生。」羅伯管家看見紐特這樣擔心自己很不能適應。

「這些都無所謂，看見羅伯管家您平安無事的回來我就放心許多。」紐特真的很喜歡這位老管家。

「紐特先生，您人真好。」羅伯管家真的很喜歡紐特。

「因為您是這個家很重要的人，請您別讓我們擔心。」紐特知道羅伯管家對葛雷夫家的人還說是多麼的重要。

「謝謝您，紐特先生。」羅伯管家聽見這句話差點沒哭出來。

羅伯管家很高興葛雷夫家族的人都把自己當成是自家人看待，或許就是這樣紐特才會那樣擔心自己，不然他真的很少會看見紐特擔心的樣子，能夠這樣真心的對待自己的人真的很少。

紐特知道羅伯管家在葛雷夫家族當中擔任很久的管家，葛雷夫就是他從小照顧到大的人，加上葛雷夫的母親，現在的葛雷夫夫人真的很信任羅伯管家，因此會拜託羅伯管家把葛雷夫照顧好。

葛雷夫夫人對於紐特和魁登斯非常的喜愛，自然會希望羅伯管家和葛雷夫會好好的照顧他們兩人，同時也交代自己的孩子們也要好好的對待羅伯管家，不能讓上了年紀的羅伯管家太過忙碌。

「管家爺爺，你回來啦！媽咪很擔心你不見了呢！」魁登斯看見羅伯管家馬上這樣說。

「讓小少爺和紐特先生擔心是我的不對。」羅伯管家摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「爹地會好好吃飯嗎？」魁登斯知道羅伯管家是幫葛雷夫送便當過去。

「呵呵！少爺要是不好好吃飯，紐特先生會生氣的。」羅伯管家笑笑的說著。

「魁登斯，把故事書拿出來，媽咪唸給你聽。」紐特看見這樣的情形馬上告訴自家寶貝養子。

「好。」魁登斯很開心的回房間去拿故事書。

用餐完畢後羅伯管家本來要收拾自己的碗筷，卻被紐特給阻止，只好乖乖的坐下來讓紐特去收拾這些碗筷，魁登斯看見這樣的情形拿著故事書先請羅伯管家唸給自己聽。

紐特收拾完畢之後也唸另外一本故事書給魁登斯聽，能夠聽見紐特唸故事給自己聽魁登斯當然很高興，畢竟紐特和葛雷夫都是很忙碌的人，儘管如此他們兩人偶爾還是會抽出時間來陪陪魁登斯。

魁登斯喜歡兩位養父唸故事給他聽，當然也會很喜歡羅伯管家唸故事給他聽，因為小小年紀的他知道自己真的很喜歡這個家的人，有時候養祖母來到紐約找他們的時候，也會唸故事給他聽。

「我回來了。」葛雷夫打開家裡的人大門看見紐特抱著魁登斯唸故事的樣子微笑。

「少爺，東西給我吧！」羅伯管家看見這樣的情形馬上去幫葛雷夫拿東西。

「謝謝，羅伯，這裡我來，你先去休息吧！」葛雷夫不忍羅伯管家年紀大了還要幫忙自己。

「我知道了。」羅伯管家知道這是葛雷夫體貼自己的意思。

紐特看見葛雷夫回來當然很高興，但是看見他疲累的樣子真的不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子最近的工作真的是累壞他了，魁登斯看見葛雷夫很累的樣子也不太會去吵他。

葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰然後才去親吻魁登斯的小臉蛋，看見這樣的情形紐特打算先把魁登斯帶回房間哄睡，然後才回去房間哄哄葛雷夫，不過魁登斯今天卻想要三個人一起睡覺。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫也沒多說什麼，點頭讓魁登斯和他們一起入睡，對他來說和孩子一起睡覺不是什麼大不了的事情，加上自己今天真的很累，也沒辦法去抱自己最愛的人。

「媽咪，我今天可以和你們一起睡覺嗎？」魁登斯一臉期待的樣子讓紐特不好拒絕。

「就一起睡吧！」葛雷夫馬上答應下來。

「YA！爹地最好了！」魁登斯很開心可以和兩位父親一起睡。

「好了，時間很晚了，我們回房間睡覺吧！」紐特笑笑的告訴眼前的兩個人。

回到房間後葛雷夫先進入浴室當中洗澡，已經在晚餐過後洗澡的紐特和魁登斯換上睡衣上床睡覺，要睡覺前魁登斯拿出繪本要紐特說故事給自己聽，看見這樣的情形紐特當然很樂意。

洗過澡後的葛雷夫出了浴室就看見這樣的情形，他什麼話都沒有說，把睡衣穿好後也爬上床去和他們一起睡覺，魁登斯難得會和他們撒嬌，自從上學之後魁登斯很少會和他們一起睡。

看見魁登斯長大他們兩人當然很高興，只是有時候會想念孩子小時候的樣子，收養魁登斯也有很長一段時間，這個孩子可是把家裡的所有人都收服的很好，葛雷夫可是很清楚連他那不苟言笑的父親也很喜歡他。

更不用說本來就很喜歡孩子的母親以及羅伯管家，魁登斯帶來的歡樂是他們從沒想到過的事情，至少在自己的父親老年的時候有這麼一個可愛的孫子可以給他寵愛，這並非什麼不好的事情。

「帕西，今天辛苦了，晚安。」紐特看見葛雷夫爬上床的樣子說。

「不辛苦，有你們在，真的不辛苦，晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫知道家裡有人在等待他回家，所以一點也不覺得辛苦。

或許也是因為自己從小看著父親這樣辛苦，葛雷夫知道身為警察是很辛苦的職業，只是他以身為警察為榮，紐特知道這是自己的榮耀，因此從不會要自己辭掉這個工作，反而是會在背後支持他。

紐特的好葛雷夫很清楚，這也是為什麼自己第一次見到他就愛上他，他也慶幸自家父母親沒有反對他們兩人在一起，或許是因為自己的兄弟姊妹早已經成婚很久，他們巴不得自己快點結婚的關係。

不然葛雷夫夫人都要擔心自己的兒子會孤老一輩子，知道他有喜歡的人反而很高興，就算是同性別的人他們也覺得無所謂，畢竟是自己最寵愛的小兒子，只可惜紐特的兄長西瑟斯，也是葛雷夫的好友對此很有意見。

「我很想說，西瑟斯，你可不可以不要一打早打電話過來，你知道我們這邊是有時差的。」在手機響的那一刻葛雷夫馬上接起來。

「抱歉啊！帕西，你什麼時候要和我弟離婚？」每次西瑟斯打電話總是會這樣問候葛雷夫。

「我不會和他離婚的，你想太多了，有什麼事情快點說，你差點吵醒阿緹米絲和魁登斯。」葛雷夫壓低聲量告訴西瑟斯。

「真是抱歉，你上次要我幫忙查的資料已經查到了，我已經寄過去給你，你自己看看，有問題再跟我說。」聽見自家弟弟和姪子在睡覺，西瑟斯連忙講完電話。

聽見老友掛上電話葛雷夫很頭痛，看了一旁的紐特和魁登斯露出好看的笑容，雖然自己心心念念的工作需要早點做完，但是現在的他只想要好好睡一覺，因此掛上電話後葛雷夫又回去床上睡覺。

同時他也可以感受到懷裡的兩人正在和自己靠近，想要和他一起好好睡覺，感受到這樣的情形葛雷夫慶幸剛剛的電話生沒有把自己最愛的人給吵醒，要是吵醒紐特的話葛雷夫會很過意不去。

迷濛要清醒的紐特有聽見葛雷夫不知道在和誰講電話，但是沒過一會兒對方又爬上床和自己睡覺，感受到這樣的情形他沒有多說什麼，只是和對方一起繼續睡覺，似乎有什麼重要的事情等他們醒了再說。

醒過來之後的葛雷夫拿著筆電收起信件，看見西瑟斯寄來的信件沒有多說什麼，這次的案件大概和自己想的一樣，果然會比之前的還要棘手，對此葛雷夫也不打算多說什麼。

「帕西，你還好嗎？臉色很沉重。」紐特看見葛雷夫臉色沉重的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「我沒事，親愛的，別擔心。」聽見紐特問自己的話葛雷夫馬上安撫他。


	6. Chapter 6

一向不會去管那麼多的紐特看見葛雷夫沉重的表情還是會擔心，畢竟出生入死的人是自己最愛的人，說什麼不擔心是不可能的事情，但是紐特知道自己是不能要求那麼多。

他只能在葛雷夫的背後好好的支持他，而他也相信葛雷夫也不希望自己去擔心那麼多，看見紐特擔心的樣子葛雷夫也不好多說什麼，只是走到他的面前抱抱他，希望這個擁抱可以安撫他。

得到葛雷夫的擁抱紐特安心一點，他知道今天蒂娜會去提醒自己的枕邊人，但是他也知道葛雷夫大概這幾天也沒時間解密，自己多少有充分的時間去準備，不過看見葛雷夫疲憊的樣子還是會很心疼。

「事情會很快處理完的，到時候我會好好的解開你給我的謎題。」葛雷夫把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「剛剛是西瑟斯打來的電話？」聽見葛雷夫這樣說紐特多少有些安心。

「嗯，有點事情問他，他還是巴不得我們快點離婚，讓你回去英國給他養。」葛雷夫把西瑟斯的玩笑告訴紐特。

「西瑟斯也真是的。」紐特對於自家兄長真的不知道要怎麼說。

「你是他的寶貝弟弟，他當然會擔心你過的好不好。」葛雷夫開始親吻紐特。

「我知道，你也要把自己照顧好。」紐特回應葛雷夫的吻。

能夠讓紐特回應自己的吻葛雷夫很開心，他會把自己照顧好，不會讓自己心愛的人擔心，同時他也希望事情可以早點解決，讓自己有時間去解開紐特給予自己的謎底。

對於紐特給予自己的謎底，葛雷夫是真的很想要知道那個答案，到底是什麼答案讓他感到很好奇，而且他一直知道自己有件事情忘記，到底是忘記什麼事情他現在還沒想起來。

看見葛雷夫還沒想起來他們的結婚紀念日要到了，這點紐特很開心，他也知道葛雷夫為什麼到現在還沒解開謎底，他自己本身的工作量太多，讓他沒有時間和心思去解開自己給予他的謎底。

「葛雷夫先生，您的信件。」蒂娜把葛雷夫的信件拿給他。

「英國那邊已經有回應，等下我會把線索告訴大家，妳跟他們說，十分鐘後開會。」葛雷夫拿起信件看，順便告知蒂娜這件事。

「我會告訴他們的，您辛苦了，葛雷夫先生。」蒂娜知道葛雷夫一定是寫信去問英國的好友西瑟斯。

能夠拿到線索蒂娜當然很開心，但是她挺怕這個案子耽擱到葛雷夫和紐特的結婚紀念日，因此不管怎樣他們都會讓葛雷夫好好的去過他和紐特的結婚紀念日，他們這群小組的人會把所有的事情給處理完。

今天自己該告訴他的事情蒂娜已經傳達出去，現在就看葛雷夫是否可以自己去心神領會，其他的事情蒂娜知道要盡快處理好才可以，既然有重大的線索他們當然要好好的跟進才可以。

同時蒂娜也誠心的希望這個案子可以快點破案，每次牽扯到人口買賣之類的案子總是會拖的比較久，人蛇集團不是那樣好抓，身為女性的蒂娜對於那些被害者總是有深深的同情。

「蒂娜，妳把信件拿給葛雷夫先生了嗎？」一名女同事抓著蒂娜的手問。

「已經拿給葛雷夫先生，怎麼了嗎？伊莉莎白。」看見女同事緊張的樣子蒂娜很擔心是發生什麼事情。

「剛剛送信過來的郵差說，他總覺得信件有些怪怪的。」伊莉莎白把自己剛剛遇到的事情告訴蒂娜。

「天啊！別給我出事才好！」聽見女同事這樣說蒂娜馬上趕回去葛雷夫的辦公室。

蒂娜跑到葛雷夫的辦公室門前時，看見許多鑑識人員的同事進入到他的辦公室當中，好在是沒有發生什麼事情，葛雷夫見狀況不隊馬上叫鑑識組的人員來處理，因此沒有發生什麼事情。

自己拿來提醒葛雷夫的信件也毫髮無損的放在他的桌上，蒂娜看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，她很怕上司要是出什麼事情自己肯定無法對好友交代，尤其又在這種讓人傷腦筋的時刻。

葛雷夫看見蒂娜出現在自己辦公室的門口沒有很訝異，肯定是有人告訴她說信件有問題，不然這位一向認真的女警早就去處理其他的事情，負責收信的女警是伊莉莎白，葛雷夫暗自打算要好好的去審問一下。

「我沒事，妳不需要擔心，金坦小姐。」葛雷夫走出辦公室告訴蒂娜。

「剛剛伊莉莎白告訴我的時候，真的讓我下一大跳，您沒事就好。」看見葛雷夫沒事蒂娜鬆了一口氣。

「我會好好的去問伊莉莎白，線索的部分就麻煩你們先跟進。」葛雷夫只是這樣交代蒂娜。

「是！」蒂娜馬上去找自己同一個小組的成員們。

葛雷夫看見鑑識人員手上拿著的證據沒有多說什麼，他知道犯人最近越來越囂張，看樣子已經想要挑釁自己，這下子自己可真要擔心紐特和魁登斯的安全，當然他不會讓那些人得逞的。

紐特有個身為警察的兄長和丈夫，早已經知道要如何防身，況且現在沒有幾個人膽敢對他動手，因為要是被西瑟斯他們等人知曉的話，肯定會死的很慘，這點可是適用在全世界的黑幫上面。

想要拿紐特當把柄的人肯定會知道西瑟斯和葛雷夫的厲害，曾經就差點有那麼過一次，好在西瑟斯的伴侶伊萊那時候跟在紐特的身邊，很快就解決這個問題，葛雷夫知道西瑟斯要是知道自家弟弟被威脅的話，說什麼都會過來自己的地盤。

到時候他們兩人見到面肯定又會吵起來，紐特和伊萊對此會不知道要說什麼才好，儘管最後西瑟斯會被伊萊給教訓也是一樣，不過葛雷夫不會讓自己心愛的人和孩子出事的。

「這次的謎底還真的有點難解，可要快點解決才可以。」葛雷夫看著自己手上的信件後說出這句話。

「葛雷夫探長。」鑑識人員聽見葛雷夫說的話感到很疑惑。

「把東西帶回去鑑識，我要早點知道答案，看看能不能找出犯人來。」葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，反而是直接下達命令。

「是！」鑑識人員聽到後馬上去做自己的事情。

「唷！真不愧是波西瓦爾，還沒拆開信件就知道有問題。」皮奎里看見鑑識人員進出葛雷夫的辦公室沒多說什麼。

「一點小技巧瞞不過我的眼睛。」葛雷夫很清楚犯人的伎倆。

「這件案子有多少的把握？」皮奎里當然知道葛雷夫的能力到底在哪裡。

「西瑟斯給予的線索跟進之後，應該很快就可以解決，但老實說我沒太大的把握，他們已經膽敢把東西寄到警局來挑釁我，表示不怕我們。」葛雷夫把自己的感覺告訴皮奎里。

「確實很少看見有這樣膽敢挑釁你的傢伙，你和大斯卡曼德先生以及布萊克先生的名聲早在道上傳了很久，不管國內外。」皮奎里知道葛雷夫是個怎樣的人。

「或許就是名聲太好也有人想要挑釁也說不定。」葛雷夫對此不覺得有什麼。

「那就要看看是什麼樣的犯人了呢！」皮奎里女士猜測葛雷夫已經內心有底。

葛雷夫知道儘管自己內心已經有底，但是如果沒有罪證確鑿的證據自己是不會輕易出手，要是沒有直接證據肯定到時候又會不小心放縱這些犯人，所以不管怎樣葛雷夫都會拿到那些證據。

或是說在什麼時候親手解決那些犯人，要那些傢伙知曉自己是不可以小看的傢伙，真要說除非自己受到人身威脅，葛雷夫也不會輕易開槍，現在只要專心逮捕這些傢伙就可以。

還有紐特給予自己的謎底，其他的葛雷夫不會去想那麼多，犯人不會輕易的從他的手掌心當中逃出，因為他要看看哪個傢伙膽敢挑釁自己還想從自己的手中逃出昇天，這幾乎可以說是不可能的事情。

葛雷夫不滅的神話沒有人可以輕易打破，畢竟不是人人都是葛林戴華德這個全身上下可說是完美的犯罪分子，最後還是被享譽警界的鄧不利多教授給逮捕，至於之後到底是去了哪裡，銷聲匿跡沒有人知曉。

『還好沒受傷，不然紐特肯定會擔心。』葛雷夫很清楚紐特的個性。

「今天發生的事情嚇死我了，我還以為葛雷夫先生會發生什麼事情。」蒂娜正在雅各的餐廳和奎妮聊天。

「這個犯人也太勇敢了吧！竟然會想要去挑釁葛雷夫先生。」奎妮可是很清楚葛雷夫先生的評價。

「是啊！所以我才說真是嚇死我了。」蒂娜覺得今天自己需要一點時間來平復一下心情。

「嘛！有把紐特寫給葛雷夫先生的謎底交出去就好。」奎妮不是那樣在意那個犯人怎麼想。

奎妮真正在意的事情是葛雷夫到底什麼時候才會解開紐特給的謎團，雅各開始在籌畫他們兩人的結婚紀念日大餐，自己就開祈禱那個犯人快點被抓住，不然的話葛雷夫和紐特是不能好好的慶祝屬於他們的結婚紀念日。

蒂娜當然知道妹妹的心思，因為自己的心思也差不多是那樣，多少還是希望葛雷夫和紐特可以過一個完美的結婚紀念日，不希望有任何人來打擾他們兩人，不然的話苦心經營的氣氛都會被破壞掉。

雅各聽見她們說的話沒有多說什麼，他相信要是紐特知道這件事一定會很擔心，聽奎妮說過這次的案件似乎不是那樣讓人有把握，葛雷夫最近也忙到很晚，蒂娜也加班好幾天無法回家。

「真希望案件可以順利解決。」蒂娜看了一下日期後說出這樣的話。

「呵呵！說不定這幾天就會順利解決，別擔心。」奎妮就是有這樣的感覺。

「希望如此，不過奎妮妳的直覺很準，應該會有可能成真。」蒂娜對於妹妹是那樣的相信。

「所以啦！別太擔心。」奎妮笑笑的看著自家姊姊。

看見奎妮的笑容蒂娜也不好多說什麼，她只能去相信妹妹的直覺，相信她所說的話，事情一定可以順利解決，根本不需要她們去擔心那麼多，雅各看著她們的互動沒有多說什麼，他相信妻子所說的話，事情一定可以順利解決。


	7. Chapter 7

紐特給葛雷夫的結婚紀念日驚喜也會如期的帶給他一個驚喜，這點不需要太過擔心，怎麼說大家都相信葛雷夫的辦案能力，真要不行的話就只能請西瑟斯和伊萊出馬，肯定事情會更容易解決。

奎妮的直覺一向很準，她相信葛雷夫的案子可以順利解決，根本不需要太過擔心，畢竟有很多事情還沒有發生不一定會所有的事情都會有既定事實，說不定在某些時候會突然來個意外來推動。

「帕西，你還好吧？」紐特看見葛雷夫回到家的樣子鬆了一口氣。

「放心，我沒事。」葛雷夫看見紐特擔心的樣子知道是誰通知他的。

「真是的，要是發生什麼事情的話我可是會很擔心。」紐特一點也不希望自己最愛的人出事情。

「我也沒想到這次的犯人竟然會這樣膽大，好在我很快就發現，所以我沒事。」葛雷夫把紐特抱在自己的懷裡。

「那只能說犯人的技巧真的很差。」聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特微笑。

「的確是很差，不然我怎麼會發現呢！」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

紐特畢竟是警察世家出身的人，自然知道會被葛雷夫發現的話，那個犯人的技巧真的很差，不然的話葛雷夫不會發現到，一定可以輕易毒殺他，畢竟再怎麼小心葛雷夫總是會有出差錯的時候。

要是真的有心的話，那可以在出差錯的時候下手，可惜這位犯人想要挑釁卻忘了技巧，才會這樣被葛雷夫輕易的發現，這才讓他逃過一劫，至少他身上沒有任何的傷口，不然的話紐特可是會擔心。

曾經有犯人想要毒殺西瑟斯和伊萊，結果最後還是被他們兩人給逮捕，那時候西瑟斯的表情讓紐特無法忘懷，誰叫那個犯人剛好動到西瑟斯最愛的人，當然伊萊也沒有給那位犯人好臉色看，西瑟斯和伊萊他們兩人是對方的弱點。

「西瑟斯和伊萊互相是對方的弱點，都可以自己保護自己。」葛雷夫想起自己好友跟他說過的事情。

「這件事情哥哥有跟我說過，我也會小心保護自己。」紐特知道自己不能讓葛雷夫擔心。

「我相信你可以，親愛的，你的能力不比我差。」葛雷夫知道紐特很清楚要怎樣保護自己。

「當然我也會保護好魁登斯，所以別擔心。」紐特雖然只是個教授，但是防身意識比別人還要強。

葛雷夫雖然會擔心紐特和魁登斯，可是他知道紐特可以保護自己，魁登斯自己雖然會擔心但是紐特也會盡量保護好他，葛雷夫一定會把自己最愛的人給保護好，絕對不會讓他們遇到任何的意外。

任何事情絕對不會發生在紐特和魁登斯的身上，葛雷夫也不會讓他們發生任何的事情，因為他知道自己最愛的人要是出事情的話，不僅僅自己的良心過不去，同時還會被西瑟斯給掐死。

不管怎樣葛雷夫都不會讓他們發生事情，這次的犯人他一定會把他逮捕起來，絕對不會這位犯人逍遙法外，他很清楚這位犯人犯下的案子真的會讓人傷腦筋，跟進的線索都讓葛雷夫覺得已經有跨國際的感覺。

『這些傢伙真的讓人傷腦筋啊！我必須要快點解決才可以，紐特給的謎題到現在還沒有線索。』葛雷夫對於紐特給的線索還是毫無頭緒。

「喝杯咖啡吧！」紐特把咖啡拿給葛雷夫。

「親愛的，你給的線索我到現在還沒有一個底。」葛雷夫一臉無辜的看著自己的愛人。

「呵呵！我可不能跟你說答案，這樣可不好玩。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫一定會沒有任何的頭緒。

「這下子我可要加油才可以。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特的個性。

「因為太早告訴你的話，我的驚喜就不能嚇到你。」紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的身上。

「說的也是，這樣的話驚喜也不是驚喜。」葛雷夫開始親吻紐特。

「所以，你好好的想想吧！」紐特開心的回應葛雷夫的吻。

好久沒有好好的親吻的兩人當然會欲罷不能，最後葛雷夫一定會把紐特給拐上床去，他們可不能在客廳當中做這件事，這樣的話會帶給其他人困擾，為了避免這樣的情形葛雷夫只好把紐特抱回去房間去。

羅伯管家可不喜歡看見他們兩人在客廳當中歡愛的痕跡，之前他們有不小心在客廳當中做過一次，結果羅伯管家看見後那一整天的臉色可不是很好，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特感到很不好意思。

經歷過這件事情後葛雷夫和紐特絕對不會在客廳當中做，即使他們兩人已經有反應還是會回去房間當中做這件事，他們一點也不想要再看見羅伯管家那樣的臉色，那個臉色他們兩人可是承受不起。

「好幾天沒有好好的歡愛，今天確定要做這件事？」葛雷夫很怕紐特會反悔。

「你確定我會反悔嗎？」紐特看著葛雷夫微笑的說。

「我相信你不會反悔。」葛雷夫很清楚紐特的個性。

「為了你絕對不會反悔。」紐特知道葛雷夫已經開始在摸自己的敏感點。

每次做愛的時候葛雷夫一定會先努力摸紐特的敏感點，一定會讓他有所反應然後開拓後面的小穴之後才會進入他的體內，因為他不想要自己最愛的人受到任何的傷害，即使是做愛的時候也是一樣。

紐特很清楚葛雷夫的個性，也會慢慢讓他把前戲給做完，他知道這是對方的體貼，這樣的體貼讓自己很喜歡，紐特真的很喜歡這樣體貼的葛雷夫，這樣細心對待自己的葛雷夫是多麼讓人覺得幸福。

這麼多年的時間紐特發現自己真的越來越愛葛雷夫這個人，不知道為什麼自己會這樣愛他，或許是因為即使經過這麼久的時間，葛雷夫愛自己的心永遠都不會變，就是這樣沒有任何改變才會讓紐特覺得很貼心。

「帕西，讓我感受你。」紐特早已經快要受不了，希望葛雷夫可以快點進入自己的體內。

「別急，親愛的，我會好好的進入你的體內。」葛雷夫對這件事一向很有耐心，絕對不會讓紐特受到傷害。

等到葛雷夫進入自己的體內之後，紐特才有自己被滿足的感覺，等到對方開始衝撞的時候，紐特只能努力的呻吟，又痛又有快感的感覺讓紐特不知道要怎樣反應才好。

因此每次只能抓傷葛雷夫的背部以及努力的夾緊對方的腰部，然後讓對方努力的衝撞自己，直到兩人雙雙高潮為止，葛雷夫會把所有的精液射入紐特的體內，絕對不會落下任何的體液。

性愛過後的兩人雖然很累，可是葛雷夫一定會把兩人的身體給清理好，要是把自己的體液留在紐特的體內，第二天紐特肯定會鬧肚子，要是出現這樣的情形葛雷夫可是會很心疼。

「帕西，我愛你。」紐特每天晚上都會告訴葛雷夫這句話。

「我也愛你，親愛的。」葛雷夫很喜歡和紐特說這句話。

泡澡的時候紐特已經想要睡覺，但是他只是趴在葛雷夫的胸前聽著他的心跳，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫只是抱著紐特，他喜歡用這樣的姿勢來泡澡，享受一下這樣的親密關係。

直到他們兩人受不了只好起身回去房間睡覺，躺在床上葛雷夫會把紐特抱在自己的懷裡，聽著葛雷夫的心跳聲紐特可以睡的很好，他知道葛雷夫是多麼體貼的丈夫，有這樣的丈夫真的很好。

睡前他們兩人會親吻對方，給個晚安吻，才會乖乖的閉上眼睛好好的睡覺，他們知道只有這樣才可以化解所有的不安，畢竟身為警察的葛雷夫總是會讓紐特擔心，對此葛雷夫只能努力化解自己最愛的人不安的情緒。

『自己真的要小心一點才可以，不然的話紐特一定會擔心自己。』葛雷夫很清楚自己一定要注意自身安全。

閉上眼睛前葛雷夫看著自己最愛的人的睡顏，這樣可愛的睡臉自己總是看不膩，所以不管怎樣葛雷夫都會好好的保護自己，當然也會保護好紐特和魁登斯的安全，絕對不會讓他們三個受到傷害。

「晚安，帕西。」紐特閉上眼睛前告訴葛雷夫。

「晚安，親愛的。」葛雷夫微笑的跟著紐特閉上眼睛。

早上葛雷夫在生理時鐘的提醒之下慢慢的醒了過來，看見自己最愛的人睡臉微笑，親吻紐特的臉頰後自己先下床梳洗，難得自己最愛的人今天睡的比自己還要晚，自己會比他早醒過來。

難得比紐特還要早醒，葛雷夫決定親自下廚煮早餐給紐特和魁登斯吃，當然還有羅伯管家這個家人，自己已經很久沒有親手煮早餐給他們吃，加上他已經很久沒有下廚煮飯。

廚房裡難得可以看見葛雷夫煮飯的樣子，魁登斯看見這樣的情形很訝異，羅伯管家看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是覺得這樣的葛雷夫真的成長很多。

「爹地，早安。」魁登斯看見葛雷夫在廚房的樣子感到很訝異。

「早安，魁登斯，去餐桌那邊坐好。」葛雷夫給予孩子一個頰吻後告訴他。

「好。」魁登斯乖乖的去位子上坐好。

「少爺，需要幫忙嗎？」羅伯管家看見這樣的情形問。

「羅伯，謝謝，我暫時不需要幫忙。」葛雷夫可以把所有的事情都給處理好。

「好的，少爺。」羅伯管家聽見葛雷夫說的話只是微笑。

紐特醒來沒看見葛雷夫也沒多說什麼，只是去梳洗準備吃早餐，對於心愛的人今天比自己早醒他沒有任何的意見，偶爾葛雷夫會有比自己早醒的時候，那時候可以享用到他親自煮的早餐。

紐特從沒想到葛雷夫的手藝會那樣好，本想說他有管家幫忙根本不會親自下廚煮飯，後來才知道是因為他喜歡動手做一些果醬，不知不覺就練就一身好手藝，因此要是葛雷夫比紐特早醒，一定會親自做早餐給他吃。

魁登斯很少看見葛雷夫親自下廚煮飯的時候，平常都是紐特或是羅伯管家下廚煮飯，在他的認知當中葛雷夫一向很忙碌，很少會有機會下廚煮飯，因此他可以說是從沒看過葛雷夫下廚煮飯，今天看到當然會感到很訝異。


	8. Chapter 8

「爹地竟然在煮早餐！」魁登斯看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「魁登斯，去坐好，等下就吃飯。」葛雷夫看見魁登斯醒來的樣子微笑。

「好。」魁登斯乖乖的去坐好。

「你最乖了。」葛雷夫親吻魁登斯的臉頰。

梳洗好之後的紐特下樓看見魁登斯訝異的樣子微笑，走到葛雷夫的身邊親吻他的臉頰，他們兩人甜蜜的親吻對方，這是每天早上都會見到的情形，魁登斯早已經不在意那麼多。

羅伯管家看見這樣的情形微笑，葛雷夫和紐特的感情很好這件事大家都很清楚，自然不會去在意他們早上會有這樣的情形，難得葛雷夫今天會做早餐當然會很高興。

紐特很開心可以吃到葛雷夫親自做的早餐，對他來說葛雷夫親手做的早餐真的很好吃，同時他也想起今天是皮奎里女士提醒葛雷夫的日子，只是不知道葛雷夫是否可以解答出自己的意思。

「好好吃。」魁登斯吃下第一口後開心的說著。

「真的很好吃，帕西的手藝真好。」紐特微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「我只是略懂而已，紐特你的手藝比我好。」葛雷夫很喜歡吃紐特親手做的餐點。

「少爺的手藝進步很多。」羅伯管家給予很好的評價。

吃過早餐之後大家各自出門去上班、上課，今天是輪到葛雷夫送魁登斯上課，魁登斯開心的牽起葛雷夫的手去上課，紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反而是親吻他們兩人的臉頰。

正確來說紐特今天沒有課，自然不需要去大學處理事情，反而是到雅各的店裡商量自己請他做的結婚紀念日的餐點，有些餐點他想要和好友一起商量，這是要給葛雷夫的一個驚喜。

雅各看見紐特過來自己的店裡一點也不訝異，昨天他們兩人早已經通過電話，說要商量餐點，紐特結婚的時候，雅各可是親自做餐點招呼大家，大家對於雅各的手藝真的很喜歡。

這次結婚紀念日的餐點他當然也要幫忙紐特，對於這點紐特真的很開心，有這樣好的朋友紐特覺得自己很幸運，來到美國遇到這樣好的朋友自己真的很幸運，而且也認識金坦姐妹。

「紐特，有想好要我做什麼菜色了嗎？」雅各笑笑的問著自己的好友。

「我也不知道，用當年結婚的菜色嗎？」紐特對於菜單總是沒有把握。

「用那些菜色也可以，最近我有研發不錯的菜色，要嚐嚐看嗎？」雅各笑笑的問著紐特。

「好啊！雅各你的手藝真的很不錯，讓我很想要試試看。」紐特知道雅各的手藝真的很好。

「奎妮說不錯吃，你可以試試看。」雅各笑笑的把菜色端出來。

「連奎妮都這樣說。」紐特慢慢的吃起雅各設計的新菜色。

「怎樣？」雅各很想要知道紐特的意見。

「很好吃，這道菜可以放入菜單中。」紐特馬上告訴雅各自己的想法。

「沒問題。」雅各當然很樂意。

「謝謝。」紐特有些不好意思。

紐特開始慢慢的手寫自己想要的菜單，和雅各商量總是會有許多靈感，新菜單有什麼的料理只要和雅各商量就會有靈感，只要自己有靈感紐特就可以給雅各，對於這樣的情形雅各沒有多說什麼。

畢竟是葛雷夫和紐特的結婚紀念日，菜單當然要自己好好想想，所以雅各就放任紐特在旁邊想，餐廳開始營業的時候紐特也還是在一邊寫，這時候紐特絕對不會去吵雅各。

好在雅各店裡不僅僅只有他一個人，還有其他的人可以幫忙，紐特自然不需要太過擔心，自己只需要好好想想就可以，客人也不會注意到紐特這個人，除非是常客，不然大多人都不認識紐特。

在警局當中的葛雷夫很傷腦筋，已經不知道這件案子到底要怎樣處理，追出來的線索有指向一個人，可是查出來卻發現那個人早已經人間蒸發，既然已經人間蒸發怎麼會犯案。

所以對於這點葛雷夫想不透，但是又覺得最近這件事又好像很久以前自己接觸過的案子，葛雷夫想起這件事情後進入保存證據的證據室找證據，順便請別人把案子的卷宗調出來。

「金坦小姐，把十年前我們辦過的那件案子的卷宗調出來。」葛雷夫馬上告訴蒂娜。

「您是說那件從未抓到兇手的那件案子嗎？」蒂娜聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上回想。

「沒錯！就是那件。」葛雷夫點頭表示正確。

「我知道了。」蒂娜馬上去調那些卷宗。

「等下招集小組到會議室，我要開會！」葛雷夫有了想法之後一定會把大家給招集過來。

「是！」蒂娜馬上去把該做的事情給做好。

葛雷夫把所有的證據拿到會議室去，蒂娜也把所有的卷宗給調出來，然後集合大家準備開會，看見大家集合之後葛雷夫馬上把自己的想法告訴他們，表示說這次的案件有可能和十年前的案件有關係。

聽見葛雷夫說的話蒂娜以及其他人馬上記錄起來，然後開始思考這件案子到底和十年前的案子有什麼相似點，這次的線索指向的人早已經人間蒸發，卻是當年被指認的兇手。

這位兇手在發生案件過後就消失，警局的人想要逮捕他的時候人已經不見，沒想到這個人在發出通緝的時候就已經不見，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫內心當中有個底，他總是有個靈感這個人會是這次案件的兇手。

「葛雷夫先生，這個人不是十年前的兇手嗎？」小組當中的伊凡問出這句話。

「沒錯！我只是有個直覺認為這個人會是這次案件的關係人。」葛雷夫把自己想到的事情告訴所有的成員。

「我記得十年前的案件和這次的案件很相似，可是偏偏這個人卻已經人間蒸發。」蒂娜想起那件事情有點不知道要說什麼。

「這次可能會請英國那邊的人幫忙，會請我的好友西瑟斯以及伊萊幫忙。」葛雷夫決定去請求自己的好友幫忙。

「要找國際刑警嗎？」克里斯是這次的小組成員，也是十年前的辦案警員之一。

葛雷夫馬上和小組成員開始討論起來，是否要去找國際刑警當然是由葛雷夫自己去決定，這次小組當中有三個人是十年前辦案的警員，葛雷夫、蒂娜、克里斯有經歷過十年前的案件，知道當年的案件有多麼的轟動。

但是想到那件事情他們實在是很不願意去回想那些事情，沒想到這次的案件竟然會和十年前的案件有關，畢竟小組當中沒有人想到線索竟然會指向十年前的兇手，這個兇手可是非常的狡猾。

狡猾到大家都拿他沒有辦法，聽說各國都有這個傢伙出沒，只是後來這個傢伙人間蒸發，不僅僅是葛雷夫他們沒有抓到，連國際刑警也沒有抓到過這個傢伙，因此這次的案件發生才會讓他們有這個想法。

「如果可以我還真不想要回想十年前的案件。」克里斯和蒂娜在整理卷宗的時候說出這句話。

「我也不想，當初那件案件真的很慘，跟這次一樣。」蒂娜想起那件事情就快要反胃。

「請問，那件案件到底是？」伊凡緩緩的提起這個問題。

「那次的案件和這次案件一樣，不僅僅只有拐賣人口這個問題而已，還有許多案發現場，那些現場有點……」蒂娜已經不知道要說什麼。

「你自己看現場的照片，有問題我們再和你說。」克里斯反正就是不打算告訴伊凡。

「好……」伊凡乖乖的看起案件的卷宗。

葛雷夫在辦公室當中除了想這件案子以外，就是想著紐特給自己的提示，到現在他還是想不起來紐特告訴自己的提示的答案是什麼，這件事情自己已經忘記很久，好像從前幾天就認為自己忘記某件什麼重要的事情。

這件事情一定很重要，絕對是和紐特以及自己有關，既然和自己有關到底又是什麼事情，這點葛雷夫還是想不起來，篇篇紐特又不告訴自己，肯定是想要給自己一個驚喜。

這個驚喜到底是什麼樣的驚喜，過幾天是不是有什麼日子要慶祝，最近忙到昏天黑地，這點讓葛雷夫的腦袋很難記住所有的事情，這點讓他感到很沮喪，畢竟是自己最愛的人。

有關自己最愛的人的事情他應該不會忘記，本來不該忘記的事情卻因為這個案子的關係而讓他忘記，所以葛雷夫很洩氣，自己已經把所有的線索給留下來，可是自己還是想不到。

「真累……」葛雷夫閉上眼睛開始閉目養神。

「葛雷夫先生，您需要咖啡嗎？」蒂娜從卷宗當中抽身想要去買杯咖啡和午餐。

「午餐時間已經到了？」葛雷夫聽見蒂娜的聲音開始回神。

「是的，我記得今天紐特沒空，葛雷夫先生要找他一起用餐嗎？」蒂娜看見葛雷夫忙成這樣多少有些不捨。

「也好，謝謝提醒。」葛雷夫很感謝蒂娜這樣貼心。

「不會，祝您用餐於快。」蒂娜看見這樣的情形覺得沒有自己的事情後就去用餐。

葛雷夫打電話給紐特，想要和他一起用餐，紐特聽見葛雷夫疲憊的聲音感到很心疼，決定讓他過來雅各的店，打算在這裡和他一起用餐，聽見紐特在雅各的店裡葛雷夫微笑。

既然對方願意和自己一起享用午餐，葛雷夫當然很樂意和他一起用餐，因此馬上起身去雅各的店找紐特，看見紐特已經在店裡等自己的樣子微笑，他們兩人坐下來準備一起用餐。


	9. Chapter 9

雅各看見這樣的情形微笑，然後端出他們兩人常點的菜色給他們，讓他們可以好好的一起用餐，看見紐特摸摸葛雷夫的臉，臉上都寫上擔心、心疼的表情，但是雅各沒有多說什麼。

葛雷夫蹭蹭紐特的手，感受到愛人的安慰他真的很高興，今天可以和心愛的人一起用餐真的很幸福，看見愛人開心的樣子紐特微笑，這樣讓他鬆了一口氣，知道葛雷夫的精神算很好。

「今天怎麼突然來科沃斯基這裡？」葛雷夫對此感到很好奇。

「雅各說發明了新的菜色，要我來幫忙嚐嚐。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「這樣啊！我還以為你今天會在家裡休息。」葛雷夫知道紐特沒有要上課。

「我不想老是待在家裡，很悶的。」紐特拍拍葛雷夫的手。

他們兩人開心的一邊吃飯一邊討論事情，紐特知道葛雷夫到現在還沒有解開謎底，但是知道他所處理的案子有個很好的線索，雖然葛雷夫沒有透露很多，但是紐特就是知道。

畢竟他們在一起那麼多年的時間，早已經有很好的默契，自然會清楚對方到底在想什麼，葛雷夫很容易猜中紐特的心思，只可惜對方要是有所隱瞞的話，他就可能需要想一下。

聰明的葛雷夫一定會解開紐特給予自己的謎底，他才不相信自己解不開，肯定是自己忘記什麼事情，對他來說紐特給予的謎底其實很簡單，可是自己就是想不起來忘記什麼。

「先把案子破了比較要緊，我給你的謎底可以慢慢想。」紐特知道葛雷夫多少會感到很心急。

「你這樣說好像是不相信我的實力似的。」葛雷夫像個孩子一般的悶悶抱怨。

「我相信你的實力，只是要你不要去想太多。」紐特拍拍葛雷夫的手安撫他。

「好，我會先把案子處理好，然後再來慢慢想你給我的謎底。」葛雷夫得到安慰後笑著說。

看見葛雷夫的微笑紐特也笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們吃著雅各親手做的餐點，餐點好吃到讓人知道這家店為什麼會這麼受歡迎，這也是為什麼葛雷夫和紐特很喜歡過來吃飯的原因。

而且在這裡吃飯葛雷夫多少可以放鬆自己，不需要去擔心那麼多，紐特就是希望可以讓葛雷夫放鬆身心才會讓他來這裡吃飯，享用一下兩人在一起的時光，只要有時間他們都會好好享受。

紐特知道葛雷夫很忙，所以魁登斯下課自己會去接他，他相信葛雷夫一定可以把所有的事情給處理完，絕對不會耽誤那麼多時間，而且紐特很清楚真的不行的話葛雷夫一定會找自家兄長幫忙。

「魁登斯下課的時候我去接他，你可要好好休息。」紐特看著葛雷夫有些疲憊的樣子很心疼。

「要是今天加班的話我會告訴你，我會努力不加班。」葛雷夫想要回到自己的家裡好好休息。

「呵呵！別太逼自己。」紐特微笑的親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「我會的。」葛雷夫知道紐特會擔心自己。

下午時間葛雷夫回去警局處理事情，紐特不知道要做什麼才好，決定先回去學校找一些東西，準備一下明天的教學材料，準備完畢之後就可以接魁登斯回家，葛雷夫是否會加班這他就不知道。

這位犯人已經膽敢挑釁葛雷夫，有可能會綁架紐特，這點葛雷夫很清楚，雖然有考慮請人家幫忙保護自己最愛的人，可是紐特告訴他說不需要這樣浪費資源，他自己會想辦法解決。

紐特進入自己的辦公室，然後開始把一些東西處理好，他在想自己拜託皮奎里給葛雷夫的謎底不知道對方是否會開竅，只是現在他覺得還是讓對方先處理那個案件會比較好。

「紐特，你今天不是沒課嗎？」奎妮看見紐特進入自己的辦公室的樣子很訝異。

「想說下午沒事做，就來學校把明天的教材給準備好。」紐特有些不好意思的看著奎妮。

「你真的很認真呢！」奎妮笑笑的看著紐特。

「畢竟是教授嘛！不然對不起拿的薪水。」紐特抓抓頭說出這句話。

「呵呵！不過葛雷夫先生還是解不出來呢！」奎妮想起來自己有聽見蒂娜的小小抱怨。

「我剛剛有和帕西一起吃中餐，他有說自己根本解不開，不知道他今天拿到皮奎里女士的謎底會不會解出來？」紐特很有信心葛雷夫一定會解開。

「葛雷夫先生一定會解開的，只希望現在案件可以快點破案。」奎妮看見姐姐蒂娜這樣忙碌的樣子很心疼。

「是啊！帕西最近精神真的不好。」對此紐特也會感到很心疼。

奎妮和紐特又聊了一下之後就繼續去做自己的事情，他們總是有許多話題可以說，這樣消磨一些時間，直到奎妮需要去上課才結束他們兩人的話題，紐特則是進入教室處理那些教材。

沒多久他收到西瑟斯的訊息，說他和伊萊過幾天會過來美國，對於這點紐特一點也不訝異，只是回給自家兄長說他知道，很樂意到時候和他一起見面，怎麼說紐特也還是想要見見自家兄長。

紐特知道自己已經很久沒有見到西瑟斯和伊萊，自己也有點想念他們兩人，自從父母親過世後自己也只剩下兄長一個親人，當然還有西瑟斯的伴侶伊萊，或多或少自己也會想念他們。

「西瑟斯和哥哥要來，看樣子帕西真的遇到問題。」紐特看見訊息後說出這句話。

把所有的教學材料準備好之後紐特就準備離開，因為自家寶貝養子下課時間也差不多，自己也應該去學校當中接孩子，魁登斯這個孩子經歷過太多不好的事情，所以自己和葛雷夫會用很大的心力在照顧他。

現在魁登斯已經恢復的差不多，現在變成可愛的一般小孩，學校的老師對他們說魁登斯是個很好的孩子，班上的孩子們都很喜歡他，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特當然是鬆了一口氣。

魁登斯看見紐特來接自己很開心，馬上開心的跑過去找他，和老師打招呼過後紐特牽起魁登斯的手一起回家，準備開車一起回到屬於他們的家，走到停車場的路上魁登斯說了很多的話。

「媽咪，今天老師有稱讚我！」魁登斯開心的告訴紐特。

「今天魁登斯做了什麼讓老師稱讚？」紐特很好奇自己的寶貝養子做了什麼很好的事情。

聽見紐特問自己的話魁登斯開心的說出自己今天做了什麼事情被老師稱讚，看見魁登斯開心的樣子紐特微笑，他知道魁登斯在學校過的很好，對此他當然很高興，只要魁登斯開心他就會很高興。

在警局的葛雷夫看了一下手錶，發現是自家養子的下課時間，對此他沒有多說什麼，他知道紐特會去接魁登斯，自己手頭上的事情要快要處理完畢，今天可以回家用晚餐。

皮奎里進入葛雷夫的辦公室，把一封信丟給他，葛雷夫疑惑的看著自己的好友兼任上司的眼前人，皮奎里看見葛雷夫疑惑的眼神只是笑了笑，自己的好友表情這麼好懂，讓她覺得很好玩。

「小斯卡曼德先生請我交給你的，看我幹嘛，你以為我會寫情書給你？」皮奎里女士總是會把握機會來調侃自己的好友。

「算了吧！要是被妳看上，我肯定會死的很慘，這點我還有認知。」葛雷夫怎麼會不清楚自己好友的意圖。

「趁休息時間好好的看一下吧！情場浪子先生。」皮奎里女士笑笑的離開。

「真是的。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形搖搖頭。

葛雷夫看了一下手上的信件後沒有多說什麼，同時也想起西瑟斯告訴自己這幾天會來美國，對於這次的案件他也有很大的興趣，畢竟他們當初合作的時候就是類似這樣的案件，不意外西瑟斯會有興趣。

下班之前葛雷夫先把桌上的東西給收拾好，然後坐下來看紐特給我自己的提示，當然也把前幾天自己拿到的提示給拿出來，單看手上的提示自己腦袋多少還是會混亂，一定要看前面的提示才可以。

一直到現在自己還是想不起來過幾天到底有什麼節日，為什麼紐特會這樣大動作的搞個驚喜給自己，雖然自己也很期待這個驚喜，可是葛雷夫很討厭這樣被瞞在鼓裡的感覺，儘管他很喜歡解開謎底也是一樣。

「過幾天到底是什麼日子呢？怎麼就是一直想不起來。」葛雷夫對此感到很氣餒。

雖然一直想不起來葛雷夫也沒辦法，即使想要去問自己愛人，但是紐特打死就是不給自己一個答案，要是給自己答案的話肯定會破壞這個驚喜，對此葛雷夫只好乖乖的解謎。

看了一下時間差不多後葛雷夫收拾東西回家，每天晚上回家吃晚餐是最幸福的事情，他喜歡和紐特分享一切，每天晚上睡前他們總是會分享當天的一切，而且一家人一起共用晚餐是很幸福的事情。

想到等下回去有熱騰騰的晚飯在等自己，葛雷夫臉上不自覺的露出好看的笑容，似乎很期待今天晚上到底有什麼好吃的菜色，然後魁登斯又會和自己分享什麼事情。

「我回來了。」葛雷夫打開家裡的大門說出這句話。

「爹地，歡迎回來，我今天被老師稱讚了。」魁登斯看見葛雷夫回來馬上跑過去。

「我們家魁登斯今天做了什麼好事？竟然被老師稱讚。」葛雷夫把公事包給羅伯管家，然後抱起魁登斯。

魁登斯開心的和葛雷夫訴說自己做了什麼事情被老師稱讚，聽見他的話葛雷夫露出好看的笑容，他們家的魁登斯也開始慢慢長大，開始會幫助其他人，這樣可愛的魁登斯讓葛雷夫很感慨。

看著孩子一點一滴的長大，葛雷夫有種說不出話來的感覺，或許這就是為人父母的感覺，原來自己的孩子正在慢慢長大，越來越懂事的樣子讓人喜歡，葛雷夫當然會好好的稱讚魁登斯。

紐特看著他們父子的互動微笑，葛雷夫抬頭看見紐特的笑容也跟著微笑，每天回家看見自己最愛的兩人，所有的疲憊都會不見，這也是為什麼再忙葛雷夫也會回家吃晚餐的原因。


	10. Chapter 10

因為看見他們兩人自己的疲憊自然會不見，紐特溫暖的笑容，魁登斯天真的笑容，這可是葛雷夫的寶貝，一定要守護好的寶貝，絕對不會讓其他人傷害他們兩人，葛雷夫曾經發誓過，就一定會做到。

「西瑟斯說過幾天會過來。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡告訴紐特。

「嗯，我知道，西瑟斯有傳訊息給我。」紐特看著葛雷夫疲憊的樣子很心疼。

「瑟拉菲娜給我提示，我把所有的提示拼在一起，但是我還是想不起來。」葛雷夫悶悶的說出這句話。

「呵呵！並不難，慢慢想，先把工作解決，到時候再來想都還來得及。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫真的很辛苦。

「這次的提示讓人很難想。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「我相信你可以。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，他知道紐特可是很相信自己，肯定自己一定會解開這個謎團，肯定會想起來他提示的那天是什麼日子，既然對方不擔心，葛雷夫也有信心自己可以解開。

不過要解開這個謎底之前，葛雷夫要先處理自己手上的案件，這個犯人沒有抓到的話他肯定會睡不好，就算解開謎底也不會有想要慶祝什麼的想法，自然要想辦法把人給抓到。

畢竟不把犯人給抓到葛雷夫是不會安心，紐特當然知道他的個性，因此才會說等他把案件都處理完畢之後再來好好想答案就可以，而且紐特相信葛雷夫會在他們的結婚紀念日前把犯人給抓到。

「確定不告訴我說到底有什麼日子在等待我們嗎？」葛雷夫很認真的看著自己最愛的人。

「告訴你的話，我要給你的驚喜就沒了，這可就不好玩。」紐特很清楚要是提早告訴葛雷夫就不好玩。

「這下子我可要傷腦筋。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「偶爾讓你傷腦筋一下沒有不好。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫的個性。

「我可以問一下，下一個給提示的人是誰呢？」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「這個嘛！你明天就知道了。」紐特才不告訴葛雷夫下一個給提示的人是西瑟斯。

既然自家愛人不打算告訴自己下一個給提示的人是誰，葛雷夫也沒刻意多問，他知道紐特不想要告訴自己，明天自己就一定會知曉，其實紐特這樣說他也猜到是誰會給自己提示。

看樣子自己不免會被好友給調侃一頓，西瑟斯只要逮到機會都會想盡辦法來調侃自己，這點葛雷夫很清楚，不過他也不會多說什麼，畢竟自己是把西瑟斯心愛的弟弟拐到身邊來的人。

不過葛雷夫相信西瑟斯的伴侶伊萊不會讓自己被調侃很久，伊萊對於西瑟斯的個性總是很傷腦筋，實在是不懂為什麼自家伴侶可以這麼的幼稚，尤其是遇到葛雷夫的時候更是。

「我想，我知道是誰了。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「呵呵！這樣啊……」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「大概又會被西瑟斯調侃一頓，他肯定會巴不得我們快點離婚。」葛雷夫很清楚自家好友的個性。

「這樣我可會告訴他說，我待在美國過的很好，別想拆散我們。」紐特當然知道自家兄長的個性。

葛雷夫和紐特一起爬上床睡覺，紐特喜歡靠在葛雷夫的懷裡睡覺，儘管他比葛雷夫高一點也是一樣，聽著葛雷夫的心跳聲，對紐特來說是很沉穩的安眠曲，對此葛雷夫沒有多說什麼。

畢竟葛雷夫也很喜歡把紐特抱在自己的懷裡，兩個人相擁而眠真的很好，這樣的感覺真的很幸福，他喜歡這樣的幸福，所以不管怎樣都會守護好這樣的幸福，絕對不會讓紐特和自己的寶貝養子受到傷害。

因此不管怎樣葛雷夫一定會逮到那位討人厭的犯人，相信西瑟斯過來美國一定會有所幫助，自己也想要早點逮到這位犯人，然後好好的解開謎底，想要看看紐特到底是要給自己什麼樣的驚喜。

這個驚喜的背後肯定是一個特別的日子，這個特別的日子是屬於他們兩人的日子，既然紐特想要慶祝這個日子，葛雷夫也會陪著他一起慶祝，只要是紐特想要做的事情葛雷夫都會陪伴。

「不知道少爺會不會解開紐特先生的謎底？」羅伯管家對此很期待。

羅伯管家真的很期待葛雷夫解開謎底後的表情，這位從小看到大的孩子有多麼的聰明他很清楚，自從他和紐特在一起之後改變很多，這樣的改變是大家喜歡看到的情形。

而且連葛雷夫的母親，葛雷夫家的老夫人也很開心紐特可以改變葛雷夫，不然他們真的會擔心葛雷夫這個孩子，他們一直擔心葛雷夫找不到另外一半，紐特出現在之後才鬆了一口氣。

加上又有可愛的魁登斯，收養魁登斯後他們這個家完整起來，葛雷夫的母親對於這個孫子也很喜歡，也很少會要求葛雷夫和紐特去做代理孕母，但是葛雷夫和紐特的確是有想過這件事，打算等忙完這陣子後再來考慮。

「魁登斯，東西整理好了嗎？」紐特每天早上都會問自己的養子。

「整理好了，媽咪，等我一下。」魁登斯馬上把東西收拾好出來。

「走吧！我們出門。」紐特牽起魁登斯的手準備出門。

「我帶你們一起去。」葛雷夫決定今天親自送他們去學校。

「好。」紐特很高興葛雷夫一起去上班。

「爹地最好了！」魁登斯很開心可以和他們一起出門。

魁登斯偶爾會和他們兩人吵說自己什麼時候會有弟弟妹妹，因此葛雷夫和紐特自然有在物色代理孕母，打算多生兩個孩子，家裡多了兩個孩子不會有任何的改變，對他們來說只是多了兩個人。

而且他們相信魁登斯也會很歡迎弟弟妹妹的到來，因為他們知道魁登斯有的時候會羨慕其他有兄弟姐妹的同學，因此總是會盼望葛雷夫和紐特快點帶給他一個或兩個弟弟妹妹。

魁登斯很喜歡和兩位父親一起出門，葛雷夫和紐特很清楚，自然很願意一起帶著他上課，只要可以和兩位父親一起出門，魁登斯臉上就會出現開心的笑容，看見兒子的笑容葛雷夫和紐特也會很開心。

「不許給老師添麻煩。」葛雷夫很認真的告訴魁登斯。

「好的，爹地。」魁登斯用力的點頭。

「下課會過來接你。」紐特摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「媽咪最好了。」魁登斯開心的揮手走入教室當中。

葛雷夫和紐特目送魁登斯離開，然後他們兩人才會一起去上班，葛雷夫會把紐特送到辦公室當中，然後自己才去警局上班，對此紐特沒有太大的想法，因為每次葛雷夫送自己的上班都是這樣。

在辦公室門口前他們兩人親吻對方，吻別過後葛雷夫匆匆的去上班，紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後進入辦公室處理事情，該把所有的事情處理完，等下自己可要幫學生上課。

紐特的學生們都很清楚他們的教授有個很好的伴侶，那位帥氣的伴侶可是讓所有的女生傾心，有些大膽的女學生曾經跟葛雷夫表白，結果都被拒絕，看見這樣的情形紐特只能苦笑。

「教授您和您的丈夫感情真好。」一位學生看見紐特和葛雷夫吻別的樣子微笑。

「呵呵！總有一天你也會找到對你很好的伴侶。」紐特微笑的看著自己的助教。

「哈哈！我就先謝謝教授了。」助教約翰笑笑的說著。

「約翰，今天有什麼行程嗎？我記得我今天課不多。」紐特很習慣會去問自己的助教他有什麼行程。

「基本上是沒有任何的行程，上完課您就可以下班了。」約翰早已經知道自己不僅是紐特的助教，也算是他的小秘書。

紐特聽見約翰說的話後想了想今天要做什麼，上課的教材已經準備好，似乎沒有太大的問題，本來打算今天沒有特別的事情的話，他有考慮要不要約西瑟斯的伴侶伊萊去喝下午茶。

難得看見西瑟斯和伊萊來美國，紐特自然想要和他們聚一聚，不過他最想要見的人不是自己的親生兄長，而是兄長的伴侶，這點要是被西瑟斯知道肯定會吃醋，依照西瑟斯的個性肯定會鬧很久。

心動不如行動的紐特傳了一封訊息給伊來，問問他今日是否有空可以和自己喝杯下午茶，傳完訊息之後紐特開始上課，打算等下課之後再來看手機，順便看看對方是否有回應。

『我有空，阿提米斯想要喝下午茶嗎？』紐特看見伊萊傳的訊息微笑。

『嗯，哥哥有空嗎？我下午三點以後就沒課。』紐特把訊息傳給伊萊。

『那可以，我會把西瑟斯放在帕西那邊，我們一起去喝下午茶，晚點順便去接魁登斯。』伊萊看見紐特的訊息笑笑的沒說什麼。

『好，期待和哥哥見面。』紐特很高興可以和伊萊喝下午茶。

約翰看見紐特的笑容沒有多說什麼，上課的時候他們兩人進入教室，紐特每次都只有用空閒的時間回訊息，這是他的習慣，紐特從不會在上課的時候看手機，絕對不會讓學生的受教權受到侵害。

看見紐特期待的樣子約翰大概知道他是約了什麼人一起喝下午茶，這個人一定和紐特很密切，不過有可能不是紐特的丈夫葛雷夫，大概是紐特在英國的好友或是親人。

中午時間紐特和約翰一起吃午餐，前幾天約翰請假讓紐特差點措手不及，畢竟平常有人幫忙，突然對方請假自己肯定忙不過來，好在約翰今天開始上班，不然紐特可真的要傷腦筋。

「沒有約翰你，我真的不行。」紐特吃著便當告訴約翰。

「哈哈，現在教授您知道我的好了吼。」約翰聽見紐特說的話大笑。


	11. Chapter 11

「對啊！沒有約翰我整個人會亂七八糟。」紐特真的很喜歡約翰這個助教。

「下次我可不能隨意請假囉！」約翰笑笑的看著紐特。

「你下次再請假我可真要傷腦筋了。」紐特哀怨的樣子讓約翰大笑。

「放心吧！我不會隨意請假的，教授您放心吧！」約翰當然知道紐特沒有自己會不行。

「聽你這樣說我就放心許多。」紐特很開心可以得到約翰的保證。

「是說，教授你約了誰？看你這麼開心的傳簡訊。」約翰對此很好奇。

「我兄長的丈夫，我和他約了一起喝下午茶。」紐特開心的告訴約翰。

看見紐特開心的樣子約翰微笑，果然還是要看見紐特的笑容自己才會放心許多，請假的時候真的會擔心紐特自己忙不過來，不過那幾天也真的是沒有辦法，畢竟自己的女朋友早就很期待想要和他一起出門，不得不請假。

即使聽見自己的理由很爛，紐特還是很樂意批准假期，這樣好的教授到底要去哪裡找，因此約翰才會這樣死心蹋地的跟在紐特的身邊，幫忙他打理很多事情，可以讓紐特放心的上課。

當初紐特來紐約州立大學上課的時候，約翰就是自己的學生，畢業後成為自己的助教，幫忙紐特非常多的事情，而且他們兩人感情真的很好，紐特把許多知識都教給約翰，讓他獲益很多。

「哥哥。」紐特看見伊萊過來接自己。

「走吧！」伊萊看見紐特後微笑。

下課後紐特把事情都處理完畢，約翰也可以早點回家，同時自己收到伊萊的訊息，說他會直接去學校接他，可以看到伊萊，紐特就很興奮，看見紐特興奮的樣子約翰真的不知道要說什麼才好。

看樣子紐特真的很期待可以和伊萊約會喝下午茶，約翰只是搖頭然後就下班去和女朋友一起約會，戀愛中的人總是會做出一些傻事，讓人真的不知道要說什麼才好，而紐特只是很想見到自己喜歡的人。

伊萊和西瑟斯算是青梅竹馬的好友，他們兩人從小學認識到大學，出社會之後他們才正式在一起，因此差七、八歲的紐特總是跟在伊萊的身邊，幾乎可以說是伊萊帶大的孩子。

紐特才會這樣期待和伊萊見面，他喜歡伊萊比自己的兄長西瑟斯還要來的多，這點西瑟斯可是吃醋很久，連葛雷夫都不知道要說什麼才好，葛雷夫了解之後也盡量不去吃醋。

「雅各開了一家不錯的餐廳，那邊也有提供下午茶，我們去那邊喝下午茶吧！」紐特開心的告訴伊萊。

「好，要先去接魁登斯嗎？」伊萊知道紐特很喜歡雅各這個朋友。

「嗯，先去接魁登斯，然後一起去雅各的店喝下午茶。」紐特知道現在可以去接養子下課。

「我都可以。」伊萊對於紐特想要去哪裡喝下午茶都無所謂。

由於大學離魁登斯上學的地方有點距離，伊萊早在下飛機後跟西瑟斯去租車公司租車，他先把西瑟斯丟到警局，交給葛雷夫去處理後再去找紐特，西瑟斯對於這點可是很生氣，但是卻又沒辦法。

畢竟紐特和伊萊的感情真的很好，比自己這位親生兄弟還要好，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，西瑟斯這位好友只要遇到紐特的事情都會變成這樣，自己也不好多說什麼。

不過伊萊和紐特見面也讓葛雷夫放心許多，畢竟這次的案件他可是很怕會波及到紐特和魁登斯，所以讓伊萊去接他們自己當然會放心許多，下班時間再把西瑟斯帶回家就可以。

「鄧不利多教授過的好嗎？」紐特突然問出這句話。

「鄧不利多教授過的很好，他和葛林戴華德教授都很好。」伊萊聽見紐特的問話微笑的回答。

「教授們過的好就好，真的該找時間回去英國看看。」紐特開始盤算暑假要不要回英國去一趟。

「我想鄧不利多教授看見你一定會很開心的。」伊萊知道紐特和他的指導教授感情很好。

魁登斯看見伊萊很高興，開心的和他討抱，紐特看到這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，西瑟斯和伊萊很疼愛魁登斯，才會讓魁登斯那樣的喜歡他們，加上他們又寵愛魁登斯，讓葛雷夫有點傷腦筋。

伊萊帶他們去雅各的店喝下午茶，雅各看見他們的到來微笑，紐特早已經介紹伊萊給雅各知道，今天奎妮沒課所以在店裡幫忙丈夫，畢竟雅各的店可是很多人喜歡來的地方。

早在認識雅各的時候，紐特就把自己的家人們介紹給他，之後西瑟斯和伊萊一起來美國的時候，紐特也有拉著雅各和他們見面過幾次，同時也有來參加雅各和奎妮的婚禮。

「伊萊叔叔！」魁登斯看見伊萊很高興。

「魁登斯長大囉！」伊萊抱起魁登斯開心的說著。

「嘿嘿！」魁登斯開心的和伊萊撒嬌。

「雅各、奎妮。」紐特看見好友們馬上打招呼。

「嘔！紐特，來喝下午茶嗎？」雅各看見紐特非常的開心。

「當然。」紐特微笑的告訴雅各。

「快去找位子坐，我等下上餐點和飲料給你們。」雅各馬上告訴紐特。

「那就麻煩你了。」紐特很開心好友是這樣貼心。

「呵呵！別這麼客氣，難得布萊克先生來美國。」奎妮笑笑的說著，然後捏捏魁登斯的臉。

「奎妮阿姨、雅各叔叔，你們好。」魁登斯是個乖小孩，當然會和他們打招呼。

紐特和伊萊馬上找位子坐，魁登斯被伊萊抱在懷裡根本不需要擔心，從小他最喜歡西瑟斯和伊萊這兩位叔叔，他們兩人可是非常的疼愛他，常常會讓葛雷夫傷腦筋。

魁登斯的心思紐特怎麼會不知道，就是太過清楚也不打算說什麼，畢竟是自己的兒子，這點小小心思自己和葛雷夫很清楚，西瑟斯和伊萊非常的疼愛他，魁登斯自然會喜歡他們。

雅各招呼完其他的客人後馬上準備紐特他們的餐點，每次進入雅各的店裡紐特不需要點什麼，對方早早就會把所有的東西給準備好，這讓紐特不知道要說什麼才好，自己的飲食習慣都被摸透。

「好像飲食習慣被雅各給摸透了。」紐特搔了搔頭後說出這句話。

「這沒什麼不好的，至少不需要去想要點什麼。」伊萊笑笑的看著紐特。

「好像是這樣呢！」紐特苦笑的說著。

「雅各叔叔都會準備我喜歡吃的東西。」魁登斯開心的說著。

「那很好呢！」伊萊笑笑的摸魁登斯的頭。

雅各把他們喜歡吃的點心和飲料端給他們，當然也包含不錯吃的餐點，鹹甜交錯的餐點讓他們很喜歡，魁登斯開心的喝著自己的果汁，伊萊和紐特則是喝他們最喜歡的紅茶。

為了紐特的喜好雅各可是親自從紅茶的產地進口紅茶，就是希望紐特可以喝的很開心，畢竟想要在美國喝到最好的、上等的紅茶可是有點難度，加上英國人對茶類可是很挑，雅各只好從茶的產地進口紅茶。

不過也有很多人喜歡點紅茶來喝，所以雅各一點也不意外，只要看見客人開心的樣子他也會很開心，而且紐特也很喜歡雅各自然也會很開心，奎妮知道雅各的心思沒多說什麼。

「雅各，這是新開發的菜色嗎？」紐特第一次吃到桌上的新菜色。

「前幾天奎妮把她家的家常料理食譜拿給我，我拿起來試做，好吃嗎？」雅各笑笑的問著紐特。

「挺好吃的！」紐特露出好看的笑容。

「這不錯吃，我可以要食譜嗎？」伊萊很喜歡吃這次的餐點。

「當然沒問題！」雅各可是很樂意分享食譜給其他人。

「雅各叔叔的手藝越來越好，做的好好吃。」魁登斯開心的把所有的餐點給吃完。

「我就說吧！你做的很好吃，還這麼擔心。」奎妮笑笑的看著雅各。

「第一次做總是會擔心嘛！」雅各有些不好意思的說著。

奎妮笑笑的看著雅各，對於自家丈夫的手藝她可是很清楚，大家都很喜歡吃雅各做的餐點，魁登斯最喜歡吃的就是雅各店裡賣的餅乾，知道這點的葛雷夫和紐特總是會買一些餅乾回家放。

讓魁登斯下午回家之後可以當餐前點心吃，當然他們也不會讓魁登斯吃太多，偶爾有時間他們也會帶著魁登斯來雅各的店喝下午茶，雖然魁登斯只能喝果汁也無所謂。

伊萊在腦袋中想著今天乾脆買一些餐點回去葛雷夫家，晚餐吃這裡的餐點就好，這樣不需要動手煮晚餐，每次去做客都麻煩羅伯管家讓西瑟斯和伊萊多少有些不好意思。

「紐特，買一點回去當晚餐好了，不要麻煩羅伯管家煮飯。」伊萊突然這樣告訴紐特。

「好啊！我先打電話跟羅伯管家說。」紐特決定先打電話回家告訴羅伯管家。

伊萊拿起菜單思考今天晚上要吃什麼，魁登斯也一起看菜單上的名稱，似乎也是在考慮今天晚上要吃什麼，掛上電話的紐特看見他們兩人這樣微笑，羅伯管家答應說今晚不用晚餐。

至於葛雷夫和西瑟斯的晚餐就由紐特和伊萊去想，其他的餐點不需要去想那麼多，想要吃什麼就點什麼吃，就算把店裡所有的菜色帶回去也無所謂，反正家裡六個人會全部解決。


	12. Chapter 12

看見伊萊很有興致的樣子紐特也不好多說什麼，就看他想要點些什麼，雅各和奎妮先去招呼其他人，等到他們決定好之後再過來就好，畢竟店裡的客人總是很多，可是需要好好的招呼他們。

「有很多都想要吃，乾脆全部都帶回去嗎？」伊萊對此有些傷腦筋。

「全部嗎？好像也沒關係。」紐特知道大家的食量都還不錯。

「先點一半好了，明天再來點剩下的一半。」伊萊思考之後馬上決定。

「呵呵！」紐特笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

在警局的葛雷夫和西瑟斯根本沒想到他們的伴侶有什麼想法，西瑟斯見到葛雷夫第一件事情就是把紐特交代的東西丟給他，收到紐特的提示葛雷夫先收起來，他和西瑟斯先把事情給處理好再來看。

把案件解決後再來看也來得及，西瑟斯很清楚葛雷夫的個性，也清楚為什麼紐特會拜託自己提醒葛雷夫的原因，如果事情這兩天沒有辦法解決的話，他們兩人的結婚紀念日可能會泡湯。

不過看這樣的情形葛雷夫已經把所有的事情都解決一半，自己和伊萊可以好好的靜下心來幫忙，不需要去想太多就可以處理好，只是這個犯人比較狡猾，是需要一點時間把人給抓過來。

「已經有想法了？」西瑟斯看見手上的資料後問著葛雷夫。

「嗯，不過還是沒有查到那傢伙到底躲在哪裡。」葛雷夫有線索之後可是花了很多時間來解開這個謎底。

「的確是十年前的那傢伙，果然是需要一點時間才可以。」西瑟斯對於十年前的犯人很有印象。

「那傢伙讓我們太有印象。」葛雷夫對於犯人的印象到現在都還印象深刻。

「的確是很有印象，讓人印象深刻。」西瑟斯已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「快點逮捕到人就好。」葛雷夫揉揉自己的太陽穴。

葛雷夫趁著休息的時候看起西瑟斯給予自己的提示，紐特給予自己的提示總是有點小關聯，自己要是不解開這個關聯的話，肯定會不知道對方到底想要給自己什麼樣的答案。

他真的很想知道紐特到底是想要給自己什麼驚喜，這個驚喜到底和過幾天的節日有什麼關係，在葛雷夫的印象中過幾天沒有什麼需要慶祝的節日，那就肯定是屬於他們兩人的紀念日。

要是沒有辦法逮到這名犯人的話，他們肯定不能好好的慶祝這個紀念日，所以葛雷夫決定要在這幾天抓到那名犯人，現在只要把犯人的藏身處找到就可以，想到此葛雷夫就感到很頭大。

「現在伊萊和阿緹米絲肯定是在喝下午茶。」西瑟斯看了一下手錶上的時間後說。

「你的手錶不是英國的時間嗎？什麼時候變成紐約的時間。」葛雷夫記得西瑟斯和伊萊今天才剛來到美國。

「伊萊為了避免這樣的情況有幫我準備一隻紐約的時間。」西瑟斯把自己埋到沙發裡。

「不得不說伊萊是那樣的貼心，真不知道你怎麼會有這樣好的伴侶。」葛雷夫對於好友總是會想盡辦法調侃。

「哈！帕西，你到底什麼時候才打算和阿緹米絲離婚呢？」聽見好友調侃自己的話，西瑟斯馬上給反擊回去。

「你想太多了，我們兩人過的很好，不會有離婚這種情況產生。」葛雷夫就知道西瑟斯老是看不慣自己和紐特太好。

葛雷夫怎麼會不清楚西瑟斯到底有多麼的怨念，每次見面對方總是會這樣說，打從自己把紐特拐到身邊來後就是這樣，誰叫西瑟斯真的很保護紐特，紐特可是西瑟斯的寶貝弟弟。

現在他們兩人肯定是要找到這位犯人的藏身處，葛雷夫和西瑟斯對於這位犯人印象真的太過深刻，當年他的手段可差點把所有人給嚇到，自己和西瑟斯當年可是小菜鳥，也差點沒被嚇到。

儘管他們兩人當年也有一定的資歷，可是看見犯人這樣的犯案手法也多少有把他們給嚇到，因此才會對那位犯人印象深刻，加上後來又讓這位犯人給逃掉，他們可是覺得很挫敗。

「聽蒂娜說，那位犯人讓哥哥你們印象深刻？」紐特想起之前聽見女性好友說的話。

「印象的確很深刻，因為犯案手法有點特別。」為了不嚇到紐特和魁登斯，伊萊說的很婉轉。

「這樣啊……」紐特聽見伊萊說的話很擔心葛雷夫。

「別太擔心帕西，我和西瑟斯都來幫他，事情很快就會解決。」伊萊知道紐特一定會擔心葛雷夫。

「媽咪擔心太多了，爹地很厲害的。」在魁登斯的心中葛雷夫是個很厲害的人。

聽見魁登斯說的話紐特微笑，他怎麼會不知道葛雷夫有多麼的厲害，或許就是知道才會擔心他，但是他知道現在有西瑟斯和伊萊的幫忙，自己是不需要擔心那麼多，只是葛雷夫是自己心愛的人，難免會擔心。

葛雷夫是多麼厲害的警察這點紐特很清楚，就像西瑟斯那樣的厲害，這次的犯人一定可以被他們給逮捕，自己只要擔心他是否可以解開謎底就好，其他的事情不需要去想那麼多。

而且西瑟斯和伊萊都不會讓葛雷夫出事情，紐特知道自己必須要相信自己最愛的人，不管發生什麼事情自己都會毫不猶豫的相信自己最愛的人，只有相信他事情就一定會順利解決。

「未免也太多了吧！伊萊。」西瑟斯和葛雷夫回家看見滿桌的菜色後說出這句話。

「嫌多你就別吃，吵死了。」伊萊聽見西瑟斯說的話只是冷冷的說著。

「別這樣，親愛的伊萊，我知道這是你的心意。」聽見伴侶說的話西瑟斯馬上開口求饒。

「吵死了。」伊萊一點也不想要理會西瑟斯。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形搖頭，他們實在不知道為什麼西瑟斯可以這樣和伊萊相處，而且這兩個傢伙的感情還那麼的要好，雖然伊萊這樣冷冷的對待西瑟斯，對方卻一點感覺也沒有。

這麼多年葛雷夫一直不知道西瑟斯到底是怎麼把心愛的人給追到手的，他們兩人的相處方式一直都是這樣，要是旁人會以為伊萊不愛西瑟斯，可是他和紐特都很清楚他們兩人真的很愛對方。

或許是因為西瑟斯的個性真的讓人傷腦筋，伊萊才會用這樣的方式來對待他，但是不可否認他們兩人的感情真的很好，好到會讓人羨慕，只能說伊萊的表達方式比較婉轉，只有西瑟斯知曉而已。

「你啊！就別把人家的心意給糟蹋。」葛雷夫對餐桌上有那麼多菜色一點意見也沒有。

「我哪有啊！帕西，你怎麼可以這樣說。」西瑟斯聽見好友說的話馬上抗議。

「沒有的話為什麼看見一桌好料要說太多了，怪不得伊萊會生氣。」葛雷夫對於好友只能搖頭。

「我又不是故意的……」西瑟斯默默的看著伊萊。

「帕西還知道這是我和紐特的心意，你呢！蠢蛋！」伊萊巴不得把對方痛打一頓。

「對不起嘛！伊萊。」西瑟斯乖乖的道歉。

「嘛！你們就別吵了，哥哥挑選的可都是西瑟斯你愛吃的菜色，我們快點吃晚餐吧！」紐特看見這樣的情形馬上打圓場。

「還是我家阿緹米絲最好了。」西瑟斯開心的抱著紐特，知道只有自家弟弟才會對自己這樣好。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形只想要嘆氣，他總算知道為什麼伊萊對於自家好友總是那樣冷淡，因為那傢伙真的不會看人家臉色和知曉人家的心意，老是喜歡說破壞氣氛的話，這也怪不得伊萊會這樣對待他。

畢竟私底下的西瑟斯就像個孩子一般，總是會想要在愛人面前耍笨，往往到最後都是被伊萊痛打一番，明明在工作上面是一副精明幹練的模樣，不知道為什麼私底下就像個小孩一樣，讓人很傷腦筋。

今天看見西瑟斯和伊萊過來美國紐特當然很高興，怎麼說他也會很想念自己的親人，西瑟斯和伊萊從小到大都很疼愛紐特，對於這兩位兄長紐特當然會想念他們，偶爾也會連絡他們。

「今天辛苦了，還好嗎？」紐特看見葛雷夫疲累的樣子很心疼。

「我沒事，和西瑟斯已經查到很多東西。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「看你這麼辛苦的樣子我很心疼。」紐特真的不希望自家愛人這麼勞累。

「這也沒辦法，這是我的工作。」葛雷夫親吻自己最愛的人。

如果自己不知道葛雷夫的工作，肯定會鬧鬧脾氣，紐特從未想到自己真的會和一位警察在一起，很久以前紐特就下定決心另外一半絕對不要是做警政工作的人，可惜人算不如天算，自己還是擁有一位是警政工作的情人。

當初知道葛雷夫是警察的時候紐特多少有點抗拒，看見西瑟斯那樣勞累的樣子讓他很心疼，而且自己老是要提心吊膽自家兄長和伊萊某天會不見，可偏偏沒想到自己最愛的人也是做同樣工作的人。

雖然紐特會提心吊膽，但是葛雷夫總是會出現在自己的面前，平安的出現自己的面前，願意牽起他的手陪他走過這一生，葛雷夫不會讓紐特擔心自己，他知道紐特很怕失去自己。

「這次逮捕犯人要小心，我可不希望你受傷。」紐特真的很不希望自己最愛的人受傷。

「我會小心的，而且有西瑟斯和伊萊的幫忙，你不需要擔心那麼多。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

葛雷夫當然會保護好自己，不會讓自己受到任何的傷害，西瑟斯和伊萊的身手很好，自己也不會差到哪裡去，所以不管怎樣他都會保護好自己，一定會平安的回到紐特的身邊。


	13. Chapter 13

其實紐特給予自己的謎底葛雷夫大概已經猜出來，哄自家愛人睡著之後葛雷夫走到書房開始解謎底，看見桌上的桌曆時才發現到他們的結婚紀念日要到了，看樣子自己要肯定在結婚紀念日前解決這個案子。

看樣子紐特真的想要給自己一個驚喜，葛雷夫可是很期待這個驚喜，他一定會想辦法把這個犯人給逮捕歸案，他絕對不會讓這個人破壞他和紐特的結婚紀念日，紐特可是他心愛的伴侶。

「帕西肯定已經解開紐特給他的謎底。」要睡覺前西瑟斯和伊萊聊天。

「解開了沒什麼不好，那是屬於他們的結婚紀念日。」伊萊看著手上的書沒有多說什麼。

「這樣說也沒錯，我們要陪他們一起慶祝嗎？還是說單獨出門約會？」西瑟斯看見魁登斯睡在伊萊的懷裡沒有多說什麼。

「我有想看的電影，去約會好了。」伊萊想起某些事情後告訴西瑟斯。

「好啊！要睡覺之前再回來就好。」西瑟斯馬上開始規畫行程。

「等明天把所有的事情給處理好之後再說。」伊萊只要想到那個犯人就頭痛。

魁登斯今天吵著要和西瑟斯、伊萊他們一起睡覺，葛雷夫和紐特當然拿他沒辦法，加上西瑟斯和伊萊也沒有太大的意見，自然就讓魁登斯和他們兩人一起睡覺，有個孩子陪伴也不錯。

西瑟斯和伊萊也擁有他們自己的孩子，不過因為要出遠門的關係，只好拜託伊萊的兄長照顧，所以看到魁登斯和他們撒嬌就想到家裡的孩子們，這次事情處理好之後，他們兩人會多待幾天才會回去英國。

畢竟難得出門可以好好的約會一下，兩人單獨相處的時間越來越少，西瑟斯不免有些想要抱怨，所以這次來幫葛雷夫之後他們會多待幾天，享受一下兩人單獨相處的時間。

「少爺解開謎底了？」羅伯管家微笑的拿著一杯水給葛雷夫。

「嗯，解開了，阿緹米絲給的謎底還真不容易解開。」葛雷夫接過手後喝了起來。

「呵呵！那是可是紐特先生的用心。」羅伯管家微笑的說著。

「是啊！所以我會努力把犯人逮捕歸案，和他一起慶祝結婚紀念日。」葛雷夫很清楚自己應該要做什麼。

「我會好好期待的。」羅伯管家對此沒有多說什麼。

把葛雷夫帶大的羅伯管家怎麼會不知道他家少爺的想法，而且以葛雷夫的機智聰明早已經會把所有的謎底給解開，只要有時間葛雷夫一定會好好想那些謎底，自然會在這幾天內解開。

而且紐特一點也不擔心葛雷夫解不開謎底，一直以來他都相信葛雷夫肯定可以解開自己給他的謎底，當葛雷夫告訴他說自己解不開的時候，紐特只是笑笑的告訴他不要心急。

只要有耐心一定可以解開謎底，自然不需要擔心那麼多，紐特很清楚葛雷夫肯定一定可以解開，不過他希望葛雷夫可以先把案件處理完畢，他不希望葛雷夫把心力只放在謎底上，是需要把犯人給抓到手才可以。

「金坦小姐已經查到這個犯人在這裡，我們要開始準備布局抓那傢伙。」進入警局後葛雷夫馬上把小組聚集起來。

「這個地方很像迷宮，犯人也很容易逃跑，果然有點難度。」伊凡看了一下照片上的地勢後說出這句話。

「葛雷夫先生，你打算要怎樣安排，雖然我們有大斯卡曼德先生和布萊克先生幫忙，但是總是需要計畫一下。」克里斯想起十年前的事情就很頭痛。

「這點由我來安排，不需要太過擔心，那傢伙雖然有逃之夭夭的能力，但是……我們也不是省油的燈。」西瑟斯可是想要一雪前恥。

「我們一定會抓到那傢伙，需要埋伏的人力也會請你們幫忙。」伊萊可不打算讓這個傢伙給溜走。

葛雷夫當然知道西瑟斯和伊萊到底有多麼的想要抓到這傢伙，打從十年前滑鐵盧過一次後，他們早已經有把握可以把這傢伙可逮捕到案，自然是不會去重蹈覆轍，況且要是沒逮捕他的話，就不能瓦解他後面的集團。

因此說什麼他們都會逮捕這個傢伙，絕對不會再讓這個傢伙逍遙法外，更不會讓他從自己得手中給溜走，畢竟當初的恥辱他們到現在還記得，自然是不會讓這個傢伙從自己手上逃走。

西瑟斯看見地形之後馬上開始規畫起來，他一定會讓那位犯人插翅難飛，也絕對不會讓他有不小心讓紐特受傷的意圖，因此他會很精準的規畫好，只要大家配合的很好就不需要太過擔心。

葛雷夫和伊萊當然很信任西瑟斯，知道他一定可以把所有的事情安排好，看見葛雷夫這樣信任西瑟斯，葛雷夫的手下們當然也會一起信任他，蒂娜、克里斯十年前就已經和西瑟斯合作過，自然會很信任他。

「西瑟斯，你規畫好後跟我們說一下，接下來就可以去逮人。」伊萊絕對不會浪費他們的時間。

「當然，給我十分鐘的時間，馬上好！」西瑟斯知道大家一點也不想要浪費時間。

「這傢伙就不要給我出門，否則我肯定會讓他死的很難看。」葛雷夫只要想起十年前的事情就非常的生氣。

「葛雷夫先生，我馬上去安排。」蒂娜看見這樣的情形馬上告訴葛雷夫。

「金坦小姐，麻煩妳了。」葛雷夫可是很相信蒂娜的安排。

西瑟斯安排好之後葛雷夫馬上讓蒂娜去處理剩下的事情，要安排特警組還是什麼的全部都由蒂娜去處理，整裝過後他們一定會直接殺到現場去，不打算拖延任何的時間，打算盡快逮捕這個傢伙。

葛雷夫一點也不想要拖延任何的時間，他和紐特的結婚紀念日就在這幾天，要是沒有處理好自己肯定無法好好的和紐特一起慶祝結婚紀念日，所以不管怎樣他都會在這幾天逮捕那傢伙。

紐特從伊萊的訊息上面得到說他們今天要攻堅，要準備去逮捕犯人，看見手上的訊息他不知道要說什麼才好，他只能祈禱老天保佑葛雷夫，希望他不會受到任何的傷害。

「伊萊說帕西他們要去逮捕犯人，不知道會怎樣？」紐特對此感到很擔心。

「別太擔心，葛雷夫先生一定會平安回來。」奎妮看見紐特擔心的樣子安慰他。

「我相信帕西，西瑟斯和伊萊他們也不會受到傷害，但是多少還是會擔心。」紐特知道那是自己的親人和伴侶，但是多少還是會擔心。

「這是人之常情，我相信他們，而且蒂娜也在那裡，不會有事。」奎妮很相信自家姊姊的實力。

奎妮一向很相信蒂娜，她相信蒂娜一定可以把所有的事情給解決好，葛雷夫的能力大家都很清楚，葛雷夫領導那麼多年，早已經有一批死忠的屬下，很多時候不需要太過擔心。

不過他們當然會擔心自己的家人，人們總是說成為消防員、警察的另外一半或是家人心臟都要很大顆，總是會面對到一些讓人不知道要怎麼說的情形，而且這些職業是真的很容易遇到意外。

因此紐特當然會希望葛雷夫平安的回來，奎妮自然也會希望自家姊姊蒂娜平安的回到自己的身邊，所以紐特和奎妮會擔心也不是沒有道理，紐特的兄長西瑟斯和伴侶葛雷夫一起出任務更是會擔心。

「那傢伙確定在裡面。」西瑟斯用望眼鏡看了一下後發現人影。

「我去後面看看。」伊萊揮揮手做個暗號後帶著人過去。

「這傢伙還真的是足不出戶。」葛雷夫拿起自己的槍慢慢的靠近。

蒂娜緊緊的跟在葛雷夫身邊，這位犯人他們肯定還沒有發現他們，不然肯定會驚動他們，但是這些人現在不能驚動裡面的人，要是驚動的話對方肯定會逃跑，要視逃跑的話，不小心會功虧一簣。

葛雷夫和伊萊輕輕的打開門，然後準備去把人給逮捕起來，沒想到卻驚動裡面的人，犯人也拿出槍防範起來，雙方開槍射擊，葛雷夫和伊萊擊斃幾位犯人，主要的犯人看見這樣的情況馬上逃走。

西瑟斯已經在門邊埋伏，看見犯人逃出來馬上跑過去，對方當然會開槍想要阻止他，可惜西瑟斯吃虧過一次之後身手早已經進步很多，就是想要逮捕這個傢伙，因此開槍的時機可是準確。

只可惜對方躲在遮蔽物後面，讓西瑟斯無法輕易的打死他，伊萊看見這樣的情況馬上翻牆過去把這個傢伙給逮捕起來，看見伊萊跳躍的樣子西瑟斯的心臟差點緊縮起來。

「嘖嘖！你這傢伙真的有夠狡猾的！」西瑟斯看見伊萊把人揍到地上後綁起來。

「可惡！」這位犯人從未想到自己會被逮捕。

「你有權實行緘默權……」葛雷夫馬上念出犯人可以實行的權利。

可以逮到這傢伙可是讓他們鬆了一口氣，這傢伙他們可是追捕了十年的時間，神出鬼沒的讓他們都不知道這傢伙到底存在不存在，如果不是有這次的事件的話，他們可真的不知道這傢伙什麼時候可以被逮捕。

蒂娜看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣外也很高興，當初他們可是沒日沒夜的埋頭在案件當中，就是想要找到任何的蛛絲馬跡逮捕這傢伙，沒想到這傢伙隱藏的很好，好到讓人以為是鬼魂犯案。

所以這位犯人有個稱號就叫做鬼魂，葛雷夫、西瑟斯、伊萊、蒂娜、克里斯等人都稱這位犯人為鬼魂，只要有相似案件他們都會想盡辦法看看，確定是否是鬼魂犯的案件。

「今天總算可以準時下班。」蒂娜看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「紐特傳訊息給我，要我去雅各的店拿東西，順便去接魁登斯。」葛雷夫想起伴侶交代的話。

「大概紐特想要給葛雷夫先生一個驚喜吧！」蒂娜把葛雷夫手上的文件拿走，準備去處理這位犯人。

「你今天就準時下班，後續的事情我和伊萊來處理就好。」西瑟斯拍拍葛雷夫的肩膀。

「波西瓦爾，你可不要錯過今天，這些事情我們會處理。」皮奎里女士看見這樣的情形馬上把人趕回家。

「嘖！這下子我想要待在這裡也不行。」葛雷夫聽見他們說的話馬上乖乖的離開警局。


	14. Chapter 14

葛雷夫遵從他們的意見先回家去，今天可是他和紐特的結婚紀念日，如果沒有準時回家的話，紐特肯定會傷心難過以及擔心不已，今天的攻堅行動伊萊肯定有通知紐特，他肯定會很擔心自己。

他會遵從紐特的囑咐先去雅各的店拿紐特訂的菜，然後去學校接魁登斯回家，只是不知道雅各和魁登斯會給自己什麼東西，葛雷夫有種感覺這兩個人會給自己一個小小的提示。

只是不知道是什麼樣的提示就是，這點讓葛雷夫多少有些期待，而且他很期待紐特會給自己什麼樣的驚喜，會有這樣精心的安排紐特肯定是想要給自己一個驚喜，至於是什麼驚喜，他也不清楚。

「科沃斯基先生，我要來拿紐特訂的東西。」葛雷夫出現在雅各的店，然後這樣告訴雅各。

「啊！是葛雷夫先生，好的，請稍等我一下。」雅各看見葛雷夫過來微笑，然後馬上把東西交給葛雷夫。

「謝謝，多少錢？」葛雷夫準備付款。

「這次就不用付款了，當作是我請的，感謝紐特這幾天幫我試菜。」雅各笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「真的太謝謝了。」聽見雅各說的話葛雷夫微笑的道謝。

臨走前雅各交給葛雷夫一封信，什麼話都沒有說，他相信對方肯定知道自己的意思，葛雷夫把信件收好，然後拿著他們的晚餐去接魁登斯，雖然今天是他們的結婚紀念日，但是他們還是會把自己心愛的孩子帶在身邊。

魁登斯看見葛雷夫親自來接自己很開心，看見魁登斯開心的跑道自己的身邊葛雷夫微笑，牽起他的手回到車上，他們父子兩人一起回家去，看到紙袋魁登斯知道那是他們今天的晚餐。

上車後魁登斯把紐特交給他的信件拿給葛雷夫，看見父親收下後打開來看，當然葛雷夫是先打開剛剛雅各交給自己的信件，然後才開始看起魁登斯手上的信件，看見裡面的內容葛雷夫微笑。

「爹地，媽咪是寫了什麼？你這麼高興。」魁登斯看見葛雷夫開心的樣子好奇的問。

「嗯，這個嘛！要怎麼跟你說呢！媽咪寫了一些讓我猜的東西，要我好好的腦力激盪一下。」葛雷夫笑笑地告訴自己的兒子。

「喔！媽咪好喜歡猜謎。」魁登斯總是有這樣的想法。

「呵呵！偶爾動動腦筋也不錯。」葛雷夫一點也不介意這樣的小情趣。

魁登斯看見葛雷夫笑的很開心也不知道要怎樣問，他的兩位父親偶爾會玩這樣的遊戲，有時候也會和自己一起玩這樣的遊戲，總是會想要讓自己動動腦筋，讓自己猜猜看有什麼謎底。

因此對於葛雷夫和紐特會這樣玩遊戲他一點也不訝異，魁登斯自然不會有什麼訝異的感覺，因為兩位父親也會跟自己一起玩，而且這樣的遊戲真的很好玩，對他們來說真的很不錯。

回到家的時候紐特已經在家裡等待他們，葛雷夫進門把東西交給羅伯管家，然後抱住自己的最愛的人，親吻他的臉頰，羅伯管家會把東西給準備好，不需要太過擔心。

「我很擔心你，還好你沒事。」紐特看見葛雷夫完好無缺的出現在自己的面前很開心。

「為了你，我會從地獄裡爬回來。」葛雷夫知道自己有個愛人，說什麼都會回到他的身邊。

「少說這種話，這樣我會更擔心。」紐特不太喜歡葛雷夫跟自己開這樣的玩笑。

「你知道，這是玩笑話。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「我不喜歡這樣的玩笑話。」紐特很認真的告訴葛雷夫。

「放心，我會一直在你身邊的。」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉頰。

「嗯，說好了。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話露出微笑。

「爹地、媽咪，吃飯了！」魁登斯看見他們兩人濃情密意的樣子很無奈。

「馬上來！」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「走吧！」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

羅伯管家已經把葛雷夫帶回來的所有菜色都擺盤擺好，看見一桌子豐盛的餐點葛雷夫和紐特微笑，魁登斯已經迫不及待的想要吃那些餐點，雖然今天是葛雷夫和紐特他們兩人的結婚紀念日，但是和魁登斯以及羅伯管家一起慶祝也不錯。

怎麼說他們都是自己的家人，和家人一起吃飯是很幸福的事情，況且因為葛雷夫的工作，紐特知道他們兩人無法單獨去外面用餐、看電影等，無法約會紐特也不氣惱，對他來說和最愛的人在一起才是最重要的事情。

葛雷夫多少會有些愧疚，畢竟是自己的工作造成無法和紐特好好的度過一個結婚紀念日，但是他知道紐特不會在意這麼多，而且對方拼拼湊湊的想要給自己一個驚喜，自己多少可解開對方給的一些小謎底。

「哇！今天的晚餐都是我喜歡吃的東西。」魁登斯看見桌上的菜色很開心。

「雅各真的很用心在準備呢！」紐特看見桌上的菜色微笑。

「科沃斯基對我們真好。」葛雷夫知道紐特很喜歡這位朋友。

「科沃斯基先生總是很用心呢！」羅伯管家很清楚雅各對他們都很用心。

魁登斯看見自己喜歡吃的餐點當然會吃很多，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，羅伯管家很開心魁登斯可以多吃一點，畢竟是自己疼愛的孩子。

總是把魁登斯當成是自己孫子在疼愛的羅伯管家當然會希望他多吃一點，因此看見魁登斯吃很多當然會很高興，葛雷夫和紐特自然也是這樣，他們希望魁登斯可以吃飽一點，快快長大。

當初收養魁登斯的時候看見他瘦弱的體型讓紐特很心疼，好不容易現在把他養肥一點當然會很高興，葛雷夫對於魁登斯瘦瘦小小的樣子超級有印象，差點沒有向上級檢舉那家孤兒院。

「小少爺要多吃一點，現在你正在長身子。」羅伯管家摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「好。」魁登斯會乖乖的把餐點給吃完。

「還好現在魁登斯不再是像以前那樣瘦瘦小小的，不然真的會很擔心。」紐特看著魁登斯的樣子微笑。

「我們把他養的很好，不需要太過擔心，怎麼說他都是我們的寶貝兒子。」葛雷夫很喜歡魁登斯這個孩子。

打從第一眼見到魁登斯的時候，葛雷夫和紐特就很喜歡他，才會去辦收養手續收養他，這位可愛的孩子帶給他們很多的驚喜，自從有了他之後葛雷夫和紐特的生活多了很多很美好的事情。

看著他平安長大也感到很欣慰，對他們來說只要魁登斯可以平安長大就好，當然他們也會擁有自己想要的孩子，他們相信魁登斯也很願意擁有弟弟妹妹，不會跟他們鬧脾氣。

吃過晚餐之後葛雷夫和紐特哄著魁登斯睡覺，能夠被兩位父親哄著睡覺，魁登斯當然很高興，也開心的和他們聊了一下後才乖乖睡覺，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特微笑。

「親愛的，你給我的謎底我都解開了，總歸一句話，你想要告訴我的是，你很愛我。」葛雷夫笑笑的告訴紐特。

「帕西，你真的很厲害，我想說什麼你都很清楚。」紐特很開心葛雷夫把自己的謎底給解開。

「因為我是你最愛的人。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「呵呵！」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話微笑。

葛雷夫親吻紐特，今天他很想要和對方發生關係，已經有好幾天他們無法好好的做愛，他當然不會放過這樣的機會，一定會好好的品嘗紐特，而且他相信對方是不會推開自己。

紐特當然不會推開葛雷夫，因為自己真的很想要和他做這件事，這幾天無法碰觸對方他們早已經受不了，自然會希望可以好好的和對方發生關係，能夠有肉體關係可是他們最喜歡做的事情。

這幾天葛雷夫的工作幾乎把他綁住，他們有好幾天沒有辦法碰觸對方，即使中間遇到周休也是一樣，葛雷夫依舊在處理案子，看見這樣的情形紐特也不好去吵他，所以很多時候他都沒有刻意誘惑他。

「如果今天是單獨兩人一起慶祝結婚紀念日，你會想辦法誘惑我嗎？」葛雷夫對此感到很好奇。

「這個嘛！好幾天你都沒有碰我，的確會有點欲求不滿，如果羅伯管家把魁登斯帶走，真的會呢！」紐特說出一連串的話來告訴葛雷夫。

「呵呵，這樣我還真是期待，可惜沒有辦法看到你誘惑我的樣子。」葛雷夫真的很想要看紐特誘惑自己的樣子。

「那麼，今天讓我來嗎？我很久沒有主動，你願意嗎？」紐特開始慢慢的解開葛雷夫的衣服。

「當然！」葛雷夫很願意看紐特在自己身上主動的樣子。

「帕西，我愛你。」紐特微笑的開始主動親吻葛雷夫。

葛雷夫很快就把主動權搶回來，紐特生澀的樣子真的很可愛，而且看他害羞的主動做這件事他當然很願意，對他來說不管什麼樣子的紐特都很可愛，他喜歡看這樣可愛的紐特。

雖然葛雷夫搶回主動權，但是他還是會讓紐特主動，對方可是一路親吻到自己的身體，紐特把葛雷夫推到床上，可以看見葛雷夫身上的衣服已經被扯開，凌亂不堪的樣子別有一番風味。

紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的身上，照著對方平常和自己做的一樣，開始親吻葛雷夫，慢慢的從脖子往下親吻，解開他的襯衫後，紐特開始咬著葛雷夫胸前的兩個果實，一邊舔著一邊啃咬。

然後繼續舔著葛雷夫的肚子，手當然也會撫摸他的腰部，最後忍著自己的慾望解開葛雷夫的皮帶，當然他看見裡面的東西已經開始慢慢勃起，直到解開皮帶拉下拉鍊後，紐特慢慢的脫下葛雷夫的內褲，對方的肉棒就這樣跳到自己的眼前。


	15. Chapter 15

「帕西也忍不住了？」紐特抓著葛雷夫的肉棒舔著。

「親愛的，你真的挑起我的慾望。」葛雷夫很清楚對方已經挑起自己的慾望。

「嗯……帕西的肉棒好大。」紐特開始舔起龜頭，然後開始用嘴巴做了起來。

「唔……真舒服……」葛雷夫被紐特的動作弄得很舒服。

「帕西又變大了。」紐特觀察到葛雷夫的肉棒又開始變大。

「你的技術很好，讓我有點受不了。」葛雷夫已經忍不住，直接把紐特抱起來。

看見葛雷夫已經迫不及待把自己的褲子脫掉的樣子紐特微笑，看見自己勃起的樣子葛雷夫很高興，這樣表示說對方也和自己一樣很想要，他摸著紐特的臀部，然後慢慢的把手指放入紐特的後穴當中。

葛雷夫的手指慢慢的探入自己的後穴當中紐特沒有多說什麼，雖然有點不適應卻還是願意讓他這樣做，他很清楚葛雷夫要是沒做這樣的開拓，要是他的肉棒進入自己的體內，自己肯定會受傷。

每次做愛的時候葛雷夫總是會很有耐心的做前戲，確定紐特已經適應的差不多，葛雷夫就看見紐特用自己的後穴對準自己的肉棒，緩緩的坐下來讓肉棒伸入自己的後穴當中。

「親愛的，要是不舒服的話……」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形很擔心。

「不，帕西，別擔心，我很想要你。」紐特很清楚自己真的很想要葛雷夫進入自己的體內。

「喔！親愛的，你的體內真熱。」葛雷夫感受到紐特的體溫。

「今天我會好好的夾緊帕西你的肉棒，會想辦法榨乾你唷！」紐特覺得自己被滿足到。

「呵呵！我等著你。」葛雷夫很清楚紐特說這話的意思。

「我要自己動，帕西你不要幫忙。」紐特決定自己主動，想要用自己的方式來讓葛雷夫射在自己的體內。

紐特很努力的動了起來，這樣主動容易讓自己的腰部很痠痛，可是他卻很喜歡這樣的體位，葛雷夫扶著紐特的腰部，偷偷出一點力讓紐特可以輕鬆一點，當然他看見紐特的肉棒勃起在自己的眼前又很想要去碰觸。

這時候葛雷夫乾脆甩開自己的理智，屈服自己的慾望，一隻手扶著紐特的腰部另外一隻手摸著他的肉棒，這樣的動作讓紐特感到很刺激，沒想到葛雷夫竟然會這樣做。

雖然用傳教士體位會有點小小的不方便，可是紐特很喜歡用這樣的體位，他喜歡這樣看著葛雷夫，一點也不喜歡用狗爬式的體位來做愛，而騎乘式的體位他們也很喜歡，這個姿勢只有在紐特主動的時候才會用。

「帕西、帕西……」紐特只能喊著葛雷夫的名字。

「喔？很刺激嗎？親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫看見紐特享受的樣子很開心。

「啊……哈……帕西……」紐特已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！我親愛的阿緹米絲，你表現的真好。」葛雷夫看見紐特的肉棒已經慢慢溢出一些液體。

「啊……哈……我不行了……」紐特覺得自己快要高潮了。

「別急，親愛的。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的肉棒給予刺激。

紐特在這樣的刺激之下馬上射精，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己的肉棒又在紐特的體內脹大許多，他把紐特射在自己的精液擦起來，黏在手指上的精液被他舔入口中。

看見葛雷夫用這樣的方式在吃著自己的精液，讓紐特感到很害羞，這是多麼情色的畫面，自己只能吞一口水，而下體又有復甦的跡象，而且對方也還沒有高潮過，自己肯定又要高潮好幾次。

葛雷夫一個翻身把人壓在床上，脫下自己身上的衣服，褲子早在剛剛不知道踢到哪裡去，然後用力的開始衝撞起來，低下身抓著紐特的手，甚至親吻他，準備讓他忘記現在正在幹嘛。

「親愛的，忍忍。」葛雷夫知道自己不容易釋放。

「帕西，我還要。」紐特總是會說出這樣讓人失去理智的話。

「好。」葛雷夫很清楚紐特還沒被滿足到。

「嗯……啊……哈……」紐特只能繼續呻吟。

葛雷夫頂到紐特的G點，讓紐特只能大聲呻吟，這裡的敏感點只要被葛雷夫撞擊紐特根本就沒辦法，而且不僅僅只有那邊葛雷夫還會舔著自己的脖子，這幾個敏感點總是會讓紐特失去理智。

這當中紐特又釋放一次，感受到對方又釋放一次的樣子葛雷夫微笑，他知道自家小丈夫很容易達到高潮，每次自己都還沒有高潮對方就已經高潮好幾次，這點讓葛雷夫很開心。

這就表示說自己的技巧真的很好，好到會讓對方釋放好幾次，雖然最後紐特會很累，可是葛雷夫知曉他們兩人每次做愛都感到很舒服，而且主動的紐特真的很可愛，讓他真的很喜歡。

「親愛的，你真棒！」葛雷夫射精在紐特的體內。

「好累。」紐特已經不知道高潮幾次，好不容易熬到對方高潮。

看見紐特已經昏昏欲睡的樣子葛雷夫先抱他去洗澡，畢竟要把兩人身上的黏膩清理乾淨，床上的痕跡葛雷夫會先把紐特放在浴室裡，然後自己先去把床單給換好，才會和紐特一起洗澡。

因此紐特每次在葛雷夫懷裡醒來的時候發現到自己全部被清理完畢，甚至床單什麼的都已經換好，這是他所愛的丈夫的貼心，這樣貼新的動作讓紐特很感動，他知道葛雷夫對自己真的很好。

看見紐特睡在自己的懷裡葛雷夫笑笑的親吻他的臉頰，然後和他一起閉上眼睛睡覺，這幾天自己肯定可以睡的很安穩，而且也和紐特滾過床單真的很美好，這樣幸福的感覺讓葛雷夫覺得結婚紀念日很值得慶祝。

「晚安，親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫輕輕的在紐特的臉頰上落下一吻。

隔天早上紐特在葛雷夫的懷裡醒來，他覺得自己真的很幸福，尤其是在性愛過後在葛雷夫的懷裡醒來的時候，而且他知道自己昨天晚上昏睡過去後，對方肯定幫自己清理過。

已經醒來的紐特偷偷的在葛雷夫的臉上落下一吻，然後輕輕的撫摸他的眉毛，這樣的小動作吵醒了葛雷夫，不過應該說葛雷夫比紐特還要早醒，而是裝睡等待紐特醒來。

「早安，親愛的。」葛雷夫睜開眼睛看著紐特。

「唔……帕西，你又裝睡了。」看見葛雷夫明亮的眼神紐特有些不滿。

「我是被你吵醒的，親愛的。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「最好是啦！早安，帕西。」紐特悶悶的說著。

看見愛人不滿意的樣子葛雷夫會想辦法安撫他，雖然今天他還是要進入警局處理事情，可是現在他只想要和紐特待在床上，當他聽見手機的聲響的時候有些無奈，當他打開手機畫面時，看見皮奎里傳來的訊息。

盯著手機畫面的葛雷夫一動不動的，紐特看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑，他不知道對方是收到什麼訊息，不然的話會怎樣認真的看著手機，看樣子是很重要的事情，自己也不好打擾他。

葛雷夫把手機上的訊息看完之後露出好看的微笑，把手機放下來後又縮回被窩當中和紐特睡在一起，看見這樣的情形紐特感到很訝異，他不懂為什麼葛雷夫會繼續陪著自己。

「今天不用去警局嗎？」紐特感到很疑惑。

「不用，瑟拉菲娜說不用去，鬼魂就交給西瑟斯和伊萊去處理，要我好好的陪著你。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「我很高興你今天可以陪著我。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話很開心。

「親愛的，你今天要去學校嗎？」葛雷夫比較擔心紐特今天要去上課。

「我今天沒課，所以可以和你好好待在家裡一整天。」紐特微笑的告訴葛雷夫。

葛雷夫沒想到西瑟斯和伊萊會親自處理這件事，當皮奎里告訴他的時候自己真的很訝異，本來是想說他們昨天把自己趕回家是因為要陪著紐特慶祝結婚紀念日，但是現在看起來好像又不僅僅只是這個樣子。

西瑟斯和伊萊會幫自己處理鬼魂的事情，聽說這個人很不好抓以外就是很會保密，因此要從他的嘴巴當中問出一些事情可是需要一點技巧，皮奎里還親自下去審問這位犯人，到底會吐出多少東西葛雷夫也不清楚。

因此他們今天要自己好好待在家裡陪陪紐特，其他的事情不需要擔心那麼多，他們會把事情處理好，有什麼進度蒂娜也會傳訊息告知，重要的是他要好好陪在紐特身邊，彌補這幾天忙碌沒陪在愛人身邊的時間。

「我猜西瑟斯只是技癢，有難度的犯人他喜歡審問。」紐特可是很清楚自家兄長的個性。

「呵呵！那就讓西瑟斯玩個夠，我們好好享受兩人世界。」葛雷夫一點也不介意好友這樣做。

「還好昨天晚上有拜託羅伯管家送魁登斯上學。」紐特知道自己今天一點也不想從被窩當中起身。

「就算你不拜託，羅伯管家也會去做。」葛雷夫很清楚羅伯管家很喜歡送魁登斯去上學。

家裡的老管家是什麼樣個性的人葛雷夫很清楚，魁登斯被收養之後一直很受到她們家老管家的疼愛，只要他們兩人沒有出現在他們的面前，羅伯管家一定會親自送魁登斯上學去。

甚至會貼心的不打擾自己和紐特，這一整天羅伯管家會在外面殺時間，直到時間差不多的時候才會回來，順便帶著魁登斯一起回來，而他們兩人的中餐就要自己打理。

葛雷夫一點也不擔心這樣的情況，既然被朋友們要求要好好的陪伴紐特，那就要好好享受一下兩人世界，這幾天忙碌到連坐下來說話都有些難度，對此葛雷夫一定會好好的補償紐特。

「我餓了，我們去吃早餐吧！」紐特笑笑的對葛雷夫說著。


	16. Chapter 16

「好。」葛雷夫這才願意從床上起來。

紐特覺得他們兩人要是繼續躺在床上，肯定又會重現昨日那個景象，雖然在某些方面來說，自己的確也很想要和葛雷夫滾床滾一整天，但是要是這樣浪費結婚紀念日後的假期，那就有點太過了。

看見家裡沒有人在，葛雷夫進入廚房拿早餐，雖然他有點想要用性愛來慶祝今天得來的假期，可是他知道要是太過分紐特肯定會生氣，而且對方的體力肯定沒有辦法適應。

美味的早餐放在桌上，紐特看見後乖乖的坐下來，等著葛雷夫拿出果汁或是咖啡、牛奶之類的飲料，兩個人單獨一起享用早餐也是不錯的事情，他們已經好久沒有這樣做，難得今天可以回味一下。

「沒上班還喝咖啡？」紐特看見葛雷夫的飲料頗有微詞。

「已經習慣了。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特很討厭自己喝咖啡。

「今天沒上班可以喝點別的，不然一直喝咖啡很傷胃。」紐特不喜歡葛雷夫這樣不愛惜自己的身體。

「好的，就聽你的，親愛的。」聽見對方擔心自己葛雷夫馬上進入廚房把咖啡換成牛奶。

放假的時候紐特總是會希望葛雷夫不要喝咖啡，每天攝取咖啡太多的葛雷夫讓紐特會擔心他是不是會咖啡因中毒，因此規定他假日不准喝咖啡，所以聽到紐特說不要喝咖啡的時候，葛雷夫才會乖乖的去換成牛奶。

看見葛雷夫換成牛奶走出來紐特才露出笑容，可以看到紐特的笑容葛雷夫覺得換成牛奶很值得，愛人對擔心自己的身體也是很正常的事情，畢竟自己真的攝取太多的咖啡因。

身為警察的葛雷夫總是會喝咖啡提神，自從交往之後紐特總是會限制他不要喝太多的咖啡，可是有時候葛雷夫會忘記這件事，因此紐特總是會不厭其煩的提醒他，假日看見他喝咖啡就會不太高興。

「羅伯管家親自做的早餐真好吃。」吃飽之後紐特和葛雷夫窩在客廳當中。

「他可是看我長大的人，手藝當然會很好。」葛雷夫真的很尊重羅伯管家。

「羅伯管家年紀也大了，總不能老是麻煩他。」紐特可不希望羅伯管家太過勞累。

「我會注意的。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特的意思。

「是說今天你想要做什麼？想出去走走但是又不知道去哪裡。」紐特突然問葛雷夫。

「這個嘛！我現在只想要好好在家休息，這幾天忙著抓捕犯人有點累。」葛雷夫連出門的意願都沒有。

「那麼，親愛的帕西，我們……」紐特的暗示特別的明顯。

「當然好了，親愛的。」葛雷夫捧起紐特的臉開始親吻他。

紐特不疾不徐的回應對方的吻，以前生澀的模樣都不見，這點葛雷夫沒有說什麼，熟能生巧是很正常的事情，而且他知道紐特有一個好老師，技巧絕對不會差到哪裡去。

親吻過後他們兩人的眼裡都有一些慾望，紐特伸出手摸著葛雷夫的臉，似乎是想要把對方印在自己的眼裡，這是多麼深情的眼神，看著自己的眼神是那樣的深情，讓紐特不知道要怎樣回應他。

葛雷夫喜歡深情地看著紐特，而且在他的眼中看見自己深情的樣子表示對方把自己放在內心當中，那樣的紐特讓葛雷夫不想要移開視線，這是他最喜歡的紐特，他的最愛。

「親愛的，你確定要在這裡做嗎？」他們已經很久沒有在沙發上做愛，葛雷夫很確定紐特臉皮薄。

「不在這裡要在哪裡？」紐特眨眨自己的眼睛，淚眼汪汪的看著他。

「親愛的，你知道嗎？現在的你很誘人。」葛雷夫開始親吻紐特，然後手不規矩的扯著他的襯衫。

「帕西……」紐特喊著自己最愛的人的名字。

葛雷夫喜歡親吻紐特的脖子，他知道那邊是愛人的敏感點，每次親吻那邊紐特總是會發出細細的呻吟聲，不知道為什麼那個聲音聽到之後自己會硬起來，光是聽紐特的聲音自己就會勃起，這表示自己真的很愛他。

而且他也知道紐特很容易被自己挑起情慾，簡簡單單有帶著情慾的吻就可以讓對方勃起，這時候他們兩人就會忍不住好好的享受這一切，在進入之前葛雷夫很喜歡在紐特的身上留下屬於自己的印記。

這樣簡單的親吻就會讓紐特受不了，不得不說在這點上面葛雷夫真的很有耐心，一定會做足所有準備才會進入紐特的體內，就是不想要讓他受傷，對葛雷夫來說做愛就是一種享受，當然要細細品嚐才可以。

「唔……帕西……」紐特可以感受到葛雷夫在玩弄自己的肉棒。

「親愛的，你知道嗎？我很喜歡幫你手淫。」葛雷夫握著紐特的肉棒慢慢的撫摸。

「啊......哈……帕西……好舒服……」紐特已經無法說什麼。

「你看，你這裡已經吐出來了。」葛雷夫低頭親吻紐特的龜頭，然後舔舔那裡。

在這樣的刺激之下紐特不小心射精在葛雷夫的臉上，看見這樣的情形紐特很不好意思，本來想要動手擦掉的那個自己射出來的白濁，但是葛雷夫只是用手輕輕擦拭之後開始舔了起來。

最後低下頭親吻紐特和他一起分享這個味道，而在親吻的過程當中葛雷夫也不忘繼續撫摸紐特的肉棒，才剛低下頭的小紐特在葛雷夫的逗弄之下又舉起來，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫很滿意。

每次做愛紐特都要射精三次左右葛雷夫才會達到高潮，這樣的平均數讓紐特真不知道要說什麼才好，葛雷夫的持久力讓紐特不知道該說什麼，可是自己又很喜歡他做愛，還好自己沒有精盡人亡。

「親愛的，你又勃起了，這麼愛我幫你手淫？」葛雷夫總是會在做愛的時候說這樣情色的話。

「我……」紐特根本不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！親愛的，你真可愛。」葛雷夫開始開拓紐特後面的小穴。

「不要老是說我可愛！我是男人，唔……」紐特感受到葛雷夫的手指進入自己的體內。

「親愛的，我很清楚你的性別，我愛的人是男人。」葛雷夫發現一根手指不夠又放另外一根進去。

「唔……痛……」紐特知道自己開始在適應葛雷夫的手指。

每次做愛紐特的反應讓葛雷夫覺得他們是第一次做愛，因為對方的反應就像是處子一般，而且後穴也總是緊緊的收縮不讓自己的手指出去，這時候葛雷夫就會故意頂到紐特的敏感點。

被頂到敏感點的紐特總是會大叫出來，然後抓著葛雷夫不放，對方總是會用適時的力道不讓自己達到高潮，直到他的肉棒進入自己體內後，紐特差點沒有射精，葛雷夫最喜歡做這種事情。

當葛雷夫把手指抽出來之後，紐特覺得很空虛，扭動自己的腰部就是希望葛雷夫可以快點進入自己的體內，看見愛人欲求不滿的樣子葛雷夫當然會好好的滿足自己最愛的人。

「想要了？」葛雷夫看見紐特的反應很清楚他到底在想什麼。

「帕西，快點進來，我快忍不住了。」紐特哀求的語氣讓葛雷夫很心疼。

「我這就滿足你，親愛的。」葛雷夫緩緩的把自己的肉棒放入紐特的體內。

「唔……好熱……好滿足……」紐特感受到葛雷夫的肉棒後只有這樣的感覺。

葛雷夫開始抽動起來，這樣的動作紐特只能大叫，慶幸現在屋子裡面沒有人，紐特可以放聲大叫，而且他知道葛雷夫喜歡聽自己的聲音，那會讓他很興奮，跟春藥沒有什麼兩樣。

聽見紐特的呻吟聲葛雷夫撞擊的更大力，他可以感受到紐特的小穴一點也不想要自己離開，甚至努力的收縮著，似乎是打算讓自己一個忍不住就射精，這可是小看他的持久力。

紐特覺得自己快要達到高潮，前列腺高潮讓自己根本無法忍住，偏偏對方還沒有想要釋放的跡象，看樣子今天葛雷夫是不會輕易的釋放在自己的體內，但是紐特知道自己有些體力不支。

「帕西，我好累……」紐特在緩衝的時候這樣告訴葛雷夫。

「忍忍，我就快了。」葛雷夫知道紐特已經累壞了。

「帕西……」紐特用楚楚可憐的小動物眼神看著自家丈夫。

「親愛的，我……」葛雷夫沒想到紐特會這樣對付他。

果然用這樣的方式葛雷夫很快就釋放在紐特的體內，他們兩人雙雙達到高潮，葛雷夫親吻紐特，好幾天沒有做愛，昨天晚上不小心玩的很瘋，結果今天想要滾一整天的床單，在第一次就已經體力不支。

這樣想起來紐特覺得好笑，看樣子自己的體力真的不如葛雷夫，有時間可是需要去健身房練練才可以，而且每次看見對方一身好肌肉就讓自己忍不住想要摸，想想自己雖然身材不錯，可是就是沒有像葛雷夫那樣好。

達到高潮過後的兩人依偎在一起，葛雷夫沒有從紐特的體內退開，而紐特根本不打算去想那麼多，只是摸著自家丈夫的六塊肌羨慕著，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「帕西的身材真好，哪像我太過瘦小，沒有肌肉。」紐特每次看見葛雷夫的身材就會覺得很自卑。

「我很喜歡你這樣，抱起來剛剛好。」葛雷夫親吻紐特。

「唔……帕西……」一吻過後紐特害羞的看著葛雷夫。

「不管你是怎樣的身材我都喜歡，因為你是我最喜歡的人，不，應該說是最愛的人。」葛雷夫說出這樣的情話讓紐特臉紅。

紐特沒想到葛雷夫會這樣說，聽見對方這樣說自己總是忍不住臉紅起來，當葛雷夫從自己的身體裡拔出來後，剛剛釋放在自己體內的白濁慢慢的順著腿流下來，這樣的畫面真的好不情色。


	17. Chapter 17

當紐特想要站起來的時候差點沒腳軟，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫直接抱起他回去房間，紐特只能害羞的把手環繞在葛雷夫的脖子上以免自己掉下來，每次只要自己腳軟對方就會這樣做。

葛雷夫把紐特抱進浴室當中，在浴缸裡面放入熱水，但是他們兩人先在浴缸外面淋浴洗澡，性愛過後身體總是會黏答答，這會讓他們兩人很不舒服，因此一定會先清洗過後才會進入浴缸裡面泡澡。

「好舒服。」有人服侍自己紐特當然很高興。

「腰不痠了？」葛雷夫可是會細心的按摩紐特的腰部。

「痠痛已經減輕很多，帕西的按摩技巧真好。」紐特喜歡給葛雷夫按摩。

「這可是為了你而親自去學的。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「帕西對我真好。」紐特覺得自己真的很幸福。

「你是我愛的人，不對你好要對誰好。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的手說著。

看著葛雷夫摸著自己的手，聽著對方說的情話讓他臉紅，打從交往到結婚，這段時間紐特都覺得自己被葛雷夫捧在手心上，而且是把他放在內心當中，有這樣好的伴侶讓紐特覺得自己很幸運也很幸福。

葛雷夫已經記不起來前一次和紐特一起泡澡是什麼時候的事情，今天可以和他一起泡澡是很幸福的事情，他知道紐特肯定因為剛剛自己的話而害羞的說不出話來，他很清楚紐特的個性，所以沒有多說什麼。

他只是把紐特抱緊一點，讓對方感受到自己的體溫，相信這樣的動作會讓紐特知道自己有多愛他，這份愛早在當初自己見到他的那一刻起就開始滋長起來，即使時間經過那麼久，這份愛也從沒有改變。

「帕西，和你在一起我真的好幸福。」紐特突然說出這句話。

「我也是，能夠在一起真的很幸福。」葛雷夫親親紐特的耳朵。

「我想，是該和魁登斯討論要不要有弟弟妹妹的事情。」紐特知道葛雷夫還是想要和他們有血緣關係的孩子。

「我想他會很樂意，但是我還是很願意和他談談。」葛雷夫故意在紐特的耳邊說。

怎麼說魁登斯都是他們的寶貝孩子，如果他們想要孩子的話，一定要和他商量過才會決定，就算之前魁登斯有告訴他們說想要弟弟妹妹，他們還是願意和他商量，就是希望得到他的同意。

舒爽的泡過澡之後，葛雷夫和紐特在書房裡看書，這幾天忙來忙去讓他們無法好好靜下心來看書，趁著今天假日他們要來好好的把自己想要看的書看完，中午的話就叫外賣。

晚上就等著羅伯管家和魁登斯回來，好好的吃一頓不錯的餐點，睡前和魁登斯商量要不要孩子這件事，在這之前他們就好好的享受一下兩人獨處時間，好久沒有兩人單獨相處，當然要好好的把握。

「用這樣的姿勢看書眼睛會壞掉。」紐特看見葛雷夫就是要躺在自己的大腿上很無奈。

「不會有問題，有你在呢！」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「少來，你要躺在我的大腿上就不要看書。」紐特乾脆把葛雷夫的書抽起來。

「喔！好吧！親愛的，你真的好嚴格。」葛雷夫的語氣是那樣的委屈，但是紐特就是不妥協。

對於葛雷夫的健康紐特是很堅持，絕對不會妥協，就是這樣不會妥協葛雷夫的健康反而比以前還要好，畢竟還沒有在一起的時候葛雷夫對於羅伯管家的提醒老是愛聽不聽的，往往會不小心把自己的身體弄得很不好。

交往之後紐特看見這樣的情形很無奈，下定決心開心管理葛雷夫的健康，就是不希望他老是這樣損害自己的健康，在紐特的堅持之下葛雷夫把很多不好的習慣都改掉，羅伯管家看見這樣的情況很開心。

看見紐特不讓自己看書葛雷夫只好乖乖閉上眼睛休息，紐特摸摸葛雷夫的頭沒多說什麼，其實他最希望的就是葛雷夫好好閉上眼睛休息，就是不希望他又出現黑眼圈的情形出現。

每次看見葛雷夫出現黑眼圈的時候總是會讓他很心疼，今天難得可以好好的休息當然要他好好的休息，所以不想要他陪著自己看書，而是躺在的大腿上好好的休息。

「媽咪，我回來了。」魁登斯打開書房的門說出這句話。

「噓！」紐特把手指放在嘴唇上，表示說要安靜一點。

魁登斯看見葛雷夫躺在紐特的大腿上睡覺馬上安靜下來，然後乖乖的跑到紐特的身邊坐下來，靠在紐特的身邊撒嬌，紐特把他摟在懷裡什麼話都沒說，這樣安靜的情形他很喜歡。

紐特親親寶貝養子的頭，看了一下時間發現今天他回家的時間有點早，不過他沒有刻意去多問，羅伯管家看見他們這樣緩緩的關上門，然後去廚房煮今天的晚餐，他知道中午時間葛雷夫和紐特已經自己叫外賣解決。

在客廳當中的性愛痕跡早在他們兩人洗澡過後就清理乾淨，就是不希望造成其他人的困擾，而且他們也不想要被魁登斯問起，要是被自家養子問起的話他們還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

雖然他們偶爾會跟魁登斯教育一下性方面的知識，可是要是把兩人的性愛痕跡給孩子看到反而會感到很不好意思，畢竟這對他們來說這是難以啟齒的事情，儘管這也是教育知識的一部份。

「看樣子今天少爺和紐特先生是吃外賣。」羅伯管家在廚房裡面看見外賣的殘骸笑笑的說著。

雖然對於這樣的事情頗有微詞，他知道葛雷夫和紐特不是故意的，畢竟今天難得放假，多多少少也不想要親手自己下廚煮飯，好在外面是叫雅各店裡的外賣，不然的話羅伯管家肯定會念他們一頓。

看見葛雷夫好好的休息羅伯管家也很開心，怎麼說都是自己從小看到大的孩子，或多或少都是會擔心他，有時候羅伯管家會想著，自己活了那麼久，可以看到葛雷夫成家立業真的是一件很幸福的事情。

而且他們收養一位很可愛的小孩，加上他們也似乎打算找代理孕母生孩子，這個家不再是那樣的安靜，反而會變成吵吵鬧鬧的情況，羅伯管家總是有這樣的感覺，這是多麼美好的事情。

「媽咪，老師今天提早下課，我有打電話給管家爺爺，拜託他來接我。」魁登斯小聲的告訴紐特。

「這樣啊！我很高興你提早回來，爹地和媽咪今天有事情和你商量，可以嗎？」紐特很認真的告訴魁登斯。

「你和爹地打算給我弟弟妹妹了嗎？」魁登斯看著紐特的眼神是那樣的認真。

「寶貝，你怎麼知道我們想要和你商量的事情呢？」聽見魁登斯說的話紐特露出好看的笑容。

「因為我真的很想要弟弟妹妹，每次傑克都和我炫耀他的弟弟妹妹有多好，真討厭。」魁登斯真的很羨慕自己的好友有兄弟姊妹。

「親愛的，兒子這樣說，看樣子我們的進度要快點才可以。」醒來聽見兒子說的話葛雷夫馬上告訴紐特。

「看樣子是這樣呢！」紐特看見葛雷夫醒來微笑。

「爹地最好了，我最愛爹地。」魁登斯馬上跑到葛雷夫的懷裡。

葛雷夫把魁登斯抱在自己的懷裡，然後拿出手機打電話聯絡自己的家庭醫生，告訴他自己和紐特的決定，表示請他可以幫忙找代理孕母，有了兒子的許可他們自然會快速行動。

紐特看見葛雷夫這樣快速行動的樣子苦笑，他們的確是很怕魁登斯不答應他們的要求，現在聽見魁登斯答應自己的要求當然要快速行動，聯絡好之後葛雷夫親親魁登斯的臉頰。

魁登斯開心的看著兩位父親，這樣表示自己可能一年之後會有弟弟妹妹，到時候自己可以和好友炫耀說自己的弟弟妹妹很可愛，不管之後有兩個弟弟或是妹妹他都無所謂，只要可以和好友炫耀就好。

知曉魁登斯的小心思葛雷夫摸摸他的頭，紐特捏捏魁登斯的臉頰沒有多說什麼，未來他們的家肯定會很熱鬧，而且魁登斯也會是好兄長，會幫他們好好的照顧自己的弟弟妹妹。

「少爺、紐特先生、小少爺，可以享用晚餐了，請移駕到餐廳。」羅伯管家敲邀書房的門告訴他們。

「好的，馬上過去。」葛雷夫聽見羅伯管家說的話馬上回應。

「管家爺爺，今天有我喜歡吃的東西嗎？」魁登斯馬上跑過去找羅伯管家。

「當然有囉！小少爺。」羅伯管家一定會弄魁登斯喜歡吃的菜色。

「羅伯管家真的很疼魁登斯。」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「對他來說魁登斯就像是他自己的孫子一般，會很寵他是很正常的事情。」葛雷夫一點也不意外。

羅伯管家一定會準備他們所喜愛吃的菜色，尤其是魁登斯喜愛的菜色，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特很清楚他很寵愛魁登斯，基本上只要不要太過分他們都會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

既然魁登斯告訴他們說想要弟弟妹妹，想到這裡葛雷夫和紐特就很高興，他們相信魁登斯一定會成為一位很好的兄長，同時他們也期盼家庭成員可以增加，讓這個家多點人氣。

晚餐過後葛雷夫突然想起自己雖然解開紐特說那天是結婚紀念日要慶祝，可是真正的謎底還是沒有解開，而且對方也沒告訴自己答案，想到這裡葛雷夫還是回去書房，把所有的紙條都拿出來看一遍。

「帕西，怎麼了嗎？」紐特看見葛雷夫很認真的看著自己的謎底很疑惑。

「親愛的，我是不是沒有解開全部的謎底？」葛雷夫很認真的問著紐特。

「的確是還沒有解開，因為你還沒收到我送的結婚紀念日禮物。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話微笑的告訴他。

「那麼，請給我一小段時間，我會好好解開，得到你給我的禮物。」葛雷夫很有誠意的告訴紐特。

「當然沒問題。」紐特不擔心葛雷夫解不開謎底。

「這樣我也要回送你一個禮物才可以。」葛雷夫知道自己該去買禮物和花給他。


	18. Chapter 18

「那麼，我會很期待你給我的禮物。」紐特笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「呵呵，請期待。」葛雷夫很樂意送紐特一些禮物。

對他們來說每天都是結婚紀念日，每天都有辦法去慶祝，所以即使不是在結婚紀念日當天解開謎底，紐特也不是那樣的介意，他很樂意等到葛雷夫解開謎底後再把東西送給他。

況且他也很期待對方會送自己什麼禮物，其實對紐特來說他真的什麼都不缺，只要有葛雷夫和魁登斯在自己的身邊就好，結婚紀念日不過就只是個找藉口可以吃大餐的日子罷了。

只要相愛感情好每天都是結婚紀念日，葛雷夫和紐特的感情一直都很好，打從交往到現在都沒有改變過，當然相處的時候難免會有一些小摩擦，自然會有吵架的情形產生，不過就像人家說的，床頭吵床尾和。

他們是絕對不會把情緒帶到第二天，一定會在當天晚上就解決，雖然偶爾還是會有冷戰的時候，可是不會太常出現，葛雷夫和紐特很清楚吵架可是會傷感情，因此會盡量早點把這些事情給解決。

「阿緹米絲越來越厲害，會把謎底藏在答案中。」葛雷夫解開一些謎底後說出這句話。

「少爺，您可不要太晚休息，這樣紐特先生會擔心的。」羅伯管家看見葛雷夫又在奮鬥的樣子說著。

「我會的，羅伯，你說說，阿緹米絲是不是越來越厲害，他可是把第二個謎底藏在答案當中。」葛雷夫總是有種說不出來的驕傲感。

「呵呵！那是因為少爺您太聰明，紐特先生不得不這樣做。」羅伯管家可是很清楚葛雷夫的能力。

「或許在某些方面來說，阿緹米絲有個很好的老師。」葛雷夫知道在潛移默化中紐特學到很多。

「呵呵！我想肯定是這樣。」羅伯管家沒有多說什麼。

回到房間的葛雷夫看見紐特把東西收拾好的樣子微笑，然後把人抱在自己的懷裡，今天可以一整天待在家裡陪伴自己最愛的人，他有一種說不出來的幸福感，這幾天疲累的感覺就這樣不見了。

而且也是因為今天有好好休息，葛雷夫覺得他明天可以去面對那些討人厭的事情，畢竟有些事情他還是希望可以親自處理，對他來說那個案件沒有好好處理他就不是那樣的放心。

第二天葛雷夫神采奕奕的出現在警局的時候，皮奎里女士知道昨天放那傢伙假果然是很好的選擇，看樣子葛雷夫今天一定會精神很好的把所有的事情給處理完畢，蒂娜看見上司精神這麼好也不多說什麼。

「葛雷夫先生，這是昨天我們審問的成果，局長和大斯卡曼德先生以及布萊克先生都有幫忙。」蒂娜把昨天的成果交給葛雷夫。

「犯人有吐出什麼實情或是動機嗎？」葛雷夫反而比較想要知道這兩件事情。

「不，基本上都是故左右而言他，對此我們感到很傷腦筋。」蒂娜差點沒想要上前痛打那傢伙。

「西瑟斯那傢伙肯定很生氣。」葛雷夫怎麼會不了解自己好友的個性。

「是的，連一向比較冷靜的布萊克先生也差點忍不住，雖然有想過要不要請奎妮幫忙，但是考量到犯人太過危險，所以作罷。」蒂娜可不希望自家妹妹身陷險境。

「我會想辦法看看，真的不行下午看看是否需要請人來幫忙。」葛雷夫聽著蒂娜的報告頭很痛。

「是。」蒂娜先行離開葛雷夫的辦公室。

葛雷夫打開文件看了裡面的內容真的很頭痛，看樣子放假回來後肯定不是什麼好事情，能夠惹火西瑟斯和伊萊的人真的不多，這傢伙肯定是一個例子，看樣子等下西瑟斯一定會跟自己來抱怨。

連一向冷靜的伊萊都可以被惹火，這個傢伙肯定不是什麼好處理的角色，辦案這麼多年哪些角色沒看過，這個傢伙肯定是自己碰過最傷腦筋的一個犯人，畢竟這個人讓他們頭痛那麼多年。

西瑟斯和伊萊風火火的進入葛雷夫的辦公室，葛雷夫看見好友們出現沒有多說什麼，只看到眼前的傢伙一屁股的坐在沙發上，似乎打算準備抱怨什麼話，他也只有洗耳恭聽。

「帕西，你知道嗎？那傢伙有多難纏嗎？竟然問不出個所以然來，而且伊萊還差點沒把那傢伙給掐死。」西瑟斯一連串的抱怨讓葛雷夫不知道要說什麼。

「所以你打算怎麼做？」葛雷夫馬上切入重點。

「那傢伙不打算談條件，所以看你打算怎麼處置。」伊萊握著西瑟私的手讓他冷靜一點。

「我知道了。」葛雷夫打算等下親自去審問犯人。

葛雷夫和西瑟斯以及伊萊打算再去審問那位犯人，鬼魂看見葛雷夫的到來沒有多說什麼，見到對方沒有什麼表情葛雷夫心裡已經有底，看樣子要怎樣審問可是需要多花一點時間。

當葛雷夫開始和犯人交談的時候，就知道眼前的傢伙對自己有很大的戒心，看樣子想要讓他打開心扉，讓他如實的交代所有的事情肯定是需要一點時間，雖然自己不是心理醫生之類的人，但是成為警察那麼久，多少也學到一點東西。

儘管不是專業的心理專家，但是葛雷夫還是有從奎妮的身上學到一點技巧，所以在審問犯人上面他總是會用這些技巧，然後讓他們乖乖的和自己交代自己想要知道的真相。

「雖然比我想像的難纏一些，但是還是不至於問不出我想要知道的事情。」葛雷夫知道西瑟斯和伊萊有盯著自己看。

「帕西，你什麼時候會這些技巧的？」西瑟斯看見葛雷夫審問犯人的樣子感到很訝異。

「和金坦的妹妹學的，之前請她幫忙的時候看見犯人都乖乖開口，後來就學了一點起來。」葛雷夫揉揉自己已經發疼的太陽穴。

「看樣子我們真的需要去進修才可以，這個技巧真的需要學起來。」伊萊拍拍西瑟斯的肩膀。

「不管那麼多，反正我們要的資訊已經出爐了，現在就要考慮把鬼魂送到哪裡去審判。」葛雷夫只想把那傢伙送入監獄當中。

聽見葛雷夫說的話西瑟斯和伊萊也清楚這位國際刑警追捕的犯人到底要送到哪裡才可以，基本上是要送到荷蘭的海牙法庭去，畢竟是國際事件，可是這次是在美國的境內犯案，果然又是需要傷腦筋的地方。

不過他們最重要的事情是要保存好證據，把犯人給關押好，其他的事情就不需要想太多，管他是要移送國際法庭還是要在美國接受審判，這些事情不是葛雷夫要管的。

西瑟斯和伊萊會想辦法處理，自己根本不需要擔心那麼多，況且他實在是不想要和其他人打交道，和那些人打交到葛雷夫想到就會頭痛，就某些方面來說葛雷夫一點也不想要和那些目中無人的傢伙打交道。

「所以說現在要把鬼魂移送到哪裡去？」葛雷夫很認真的看著皮奎里女士。

「國際法庭，荷蘭海牙。」皮奎里女士不太喜歡這樣的燙手山芋在自己的地盤裡。

「嗯。」葛雷夫沒有多說什麼。

「大斯卡曼德先生會請其他人來押送，我們不需要擔心。」皮奎里女士知道大家都不想要去管這位犯人。

葛雷夫是覺得那傢伙不管送到哪裡都好，自己只想要好好的休息陪在紐特的身邊，每次看見案件這麼多讓自己一刻不得閒的樣子有點煩躁，既然已經處理好最主要的犯人，自己就不需要擔心那麼多。

西瑟斯和伊萊決定把人送走後要去好好的渡假，這樣的決定葛雷夫也不打算多說什麼，雖然自己還是會一如以往的上班，找個時間也會和紐特以及魁登斯去渡假，不過他們要先處理代理孕母的事情就是。

紐特和他都很期待家裡有新成員出現，當然魁登斯也很期待這件事，因此忙完自己手頭上的事情，葛雷夫要處理的事情就是這些，當然還有紐特給予他的謎底，那個謎底沒解開對方可不會給自己禮物。

「所以你們想好要去哪裡度假了？」葛雷夫看見西瑟斯正在翻旅遊雜誌的樣子問。

「不知道，還沒想好，總覺得去哪裡都很不錯的樣子。」西瑟斯看了看旅遊雜誌裡面的內容後說。

「我想去大峽谷。」伊萊只是這樣告訴西瑟斯。

「好啊！」西瑟斯把大峽谷列入旅遊清單當中。

「是說，帕西，阿緹米絲告訴我說，你們兩人打算去找代理孕母？」伊萊想起萊自己收到的訊息。

「對，魁登斯說他想要弟弟妹妹，所以我們決定去找代理孕母生孩子。」葛雷夫把所有的文件給整理好。

「咦？魁登斯答應了？怪不得紐特今天這麼興奮的告訴我們這個消息。」西瑟斯聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上跳起來。

「魁登斯說他的朋友有兄弟姐妹，讓他很羨慕，所以希望我們快點給他。」葛雷夫想起兒子說的話。

「那樣很好。」伊萊笑笑的沒多說什麼。

葛雷夫當然很開心自己和紐特可以去找代理孕母生孩子，擁有他們兩人一半血緣關係的孩子，因此他們兩人真的很期待有新的成員來到他們家，西瑟斯和伊萊當然很開心葛雷夫和紐特他們這樣做。

雖然他們不是那樣在意血緣關係，而是覺得只要有他們姓氏的孩子就是他們的寶貝，葛雷夫和紐特才會要和魁登斯商量這件事，西瑟斯和伊萊當初沒有這個問題，所以就直接找代理孕母生孩子。

不過西瑟斯和伊萊也很寵魁登斯這個姪子，或許是因為這個孩子真的很討他們的歡心，只要有機會來到美國他們都會準備禮物給他，收到禮物的魁登斯總是會很開心的道謝。

葛雷夫和紐特很清楚自家寶貝養子有很多人疼愛，看見這樣的情形他們當然也很高興，雖然未來會有屬於他們的孩子，但是給魁登斯的疼愛絕對不會少，他們可是很愛魁登斯這個孩子。


	19. Chapter 19

「所以現在事情都處理好了？」紐特知道葛雷夫難得可以到大學來接自己下課。

「嗯，西瑟斯他們把人送走之後就會去渡假。」葛雷夫一邊開車一邊說。

「事情都處理好就好。」紐特很開心事情可以順利解決。

「所以現在我要好好的解開你的謎底。」葛雷夫趁著紅燈親吻紐特的臉頰。

「呵呵，我很期待呢！禮物我可是準備好囉！」紐特早已經把禮物準備好放在家裡的某個角落。

「這下子我可要好好的在家裡尋寶才可以。」葛雷夫知道自己解開謎底後要在家裡尋寶。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道葛雷夫肯定會把東西找出來，他反而會比較期待對方到底想要送自己什麼東西，自己什麼東西都有，所以對方到底想要送什麼，他自然會期待。

這幾天葛雷夫會一邊解謎一邊物色要送給紐特的禮物，儘管他知道紐特什麼東西都有，自己還是可以送給他自己想要送的東西，他一點也不擔心找不到東西可以送紐特。

如果可以甚至去訂製戒指或是袖扣等等都可以，只要送紐特會常常用到的東西，自己根本不需要太過擔心，精品店總是有許多東西可以讓自己選擇，至於要送什麼樣的驚喜，這是葛雷夫自己的事情。

「爹地和媽咪一起來，好高興！」魁登斯看見兩位父親一起來接自己下課當然很高興。

「沒給老師造成麻煩吧？」葛雷夫把魁登斯抱起來親吻他的臉頰。

「葛雷夫先生，魁登斯是個很乖的孩子，請不需要擔心。」學校的老師聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上解釋。

「這就好，我們還擔心魁登斯不適應學校的一切。」紐特知道魁登斯很喜歡上學。

「呵呵！魁登斯的人緣很好，班上的學生都很喜歡他。」學校老師笑笑的告訴紐特。

魁登斯揮揮手和學校的老師說再見，牽著葛雷夫和紐特的手一起回家，可以和兩位父親一起回家魁登斯當然會很高興，他當然會乖乖的坐上車子的後座，也會乖乖的繫上安全帶等葛雷夫開車。

看見魁登斯乖巧的樣子紐特微笑，葛雷夫對於自家兒子這麼乖當然會很開心也很欣慰，今天晚上就出去吃飯，他已經找好餐廳要和紐特、魁登斯一起去吃，當然他有打電話給羅伯管家說他們不回家吃。

要出去吃大餐不過就是想要慶祝所有的事情都順利解決，而且他們一家三口已經好久沒有出去吃大餐，儘管結婚紀念日當天他們有在家裡吃大餐，但是葛雷夫還是覺得要帶他們出門吃飯。

「怎麼突然想要出門吃飯？」紐特看見葛雷夫把車開到飯店的時候問出這句話。

「想說很久沒有和你們一起出門吃飯，就趁著所有的事情解決之後出門吃個飯。」葛雷夫把車停好之後告訴紐特。

「的確是很久沒有一起出門吃飯。」紐特下車後把後門打開讓魁登斯下車。

「真的有段時間沒有一起出門吃飯，就當作慶祝所有的事情都可以順利解決。」葛雷夫牽起魁登斯的手。

「爹地最好了！我最愛爹地。」魁登斯很開心可以出門吃飯，他最喜歡和兩位父親一起出門吃飯。

葛雷夫笑笑的摸著魁登斯的頭，距離上次一家三口一起出門吃飯已經是很久以前的事情，大概是兩三個月之前的事情，對魁登斯來說是很久以前的事情，所以今天可以出門吃飯他當然會很高興。

畢竟平常葛雷夫很忙碌，紐特是個教授也不會輕鬆到哪裡去，所以能夠一家三口出門吃飯基本上是很少出現的情形，只有偶爾他們兩人放假或是有空才有可能，有時候魁登斯會覺得很失望。

不過葛雷夫和紐特會盡量抽出時間陪伴魁登斯，如果要出門旅遊也是一樣，只要不忙碌他們都會陪在魁登斯的身邊，未來多了幾個新成員他們也是會這樣做，會盡量抽出自己的時間來陪伴自己的孩子。

「沒想到你會訂包廂。」紐特先讓魁登斯坐好後自己才入坐。

「包廂比較不會吵，我想安靜和你們一起吃飯。」葛雷夫捏捏興奮的魁登斯的臉頰。

「我可以自己點菜嗎？」魁登斯摸摸自己的小臉後問著。

「當然可以。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「但是你自己點的菜要自己吃完才可以。」紐特很認真的看著魁登斯。

「我會的！」魁登斯很用力的點頭保證。

看見這樣的情形紐特和葛雷夫才放手讓魁登斯自己點餐，然後他們才點選自己想要吃的飯菜，這家餐廳的菜色他們一家三口很喜歡吃，每次出門吃飯葛雷夫都會帶著他們一起過來吃飯。

魁登斯開心的告訴兩位父親自己在學校發生的事情，葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，紐特知道葛雷夫肯定一定解開謎底，不然怎麼會帶自己和魁登斯一起出門吃飯，看樣子回家肯定會和兒子一起去尋寶。

紐特有種感覺自己肯定會在睡前時會收到葛雷夫送的禮物，至於是什麼禮物他就真的不清楚，不過可以和葛雷夫以及魁登斯一起吃飯，對他來說這是很幸福的事情。

「這裡的點心看起來很好吃的樣子。」魁登斯很抉擇不知道要點哪個點心。

「不知道要選哪一個？」葛雷夫看見魁登斯很猶豫的樣子問。

「嗯，點太多媽咪會罵。」魁登斯真的很抉擇。

「爹地和你一起吃，你想要哪幾個？」葛雷夫親親魁登斯的頭髮。

「這個和這個，可以嗎？」魁登斯問著葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫點頭答應。

「帕西，你不要太寵魁登斯。」紐特看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「我沒有很寵，這些點心我們可以一起吃。」葛雷夫笑笑的告訴紐特。

「真是……」紐特不知道要說什麼才好。

餐點上桌後他們開始吃了起來，葛雷夫和紐特笑笑的吃著這些好吃的餐點，魁登斯開心的樣子讓他們兩人微笑，只要看見養子開心的樣子他們也會很開心，怎麼說都是自己的寶貝兒子。

這家餐廳的點心真的很好吃，魁登斯每次來這裡都會點自己想要吃的點心，這次出了很多不錯的點心，所以魁登斯才會那樣的抉擇，不知道要吃哪樣點心才好，葛雷夫心情好才會讓他多點幾個。

這些點心紐特也很喜歡吃，葛雷夫可是很清楚自家愛人很喜歡吃甜點，所以刻意這樣做，紐特怎麼會不知道葛雷夫的心思，這樣的小心思可是瞞不過他，畢竟是自己的愛人。

「每次來都覺得這家餐廳的飯菜很好吃。」紐特臉上露出幸福的笑容。

「我知道你們喜歡吃，所以才會帶你們來吃。」葛雷夫可是很清楚愛人與兒子的喜好。

「好好吃。」魁登斯吃得滿嘴都是。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形馬上幫他擦嘴，紐特笑笑的看著這樣的情況，難得葛雷夫會這樣幫魁登斯，平常都是自己在幫魁登斯做這件事，只能說魁登斯真的是他們的寶貝。

回家後魁登斯看著葛雷夫，似乎是打算想要和他一起去尋寶，紐特看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，看看他們兩父子會在家裡找到什麼東西，自己收好的禮物什麼時候會被找到，紐特可是很期待。

葛雷夫和魁登斯把東西放好之後開始在家裡尋寶，紐特只是坐在沙發上看電視，其他的事情就讓這兩個人去找，自己需要好好的休息消食一下，剛剛在飯店吃的太飽，他已經懶的動。

「爹地，要尋找什麼呢？」魁登斯很認真的看著葛雷夫。

「這個嘛！我也不知道媽咪到底準備什麼禮物給我。」葛雷夫多少也有些苦惱。

「沒關係，我們慢慢一起尋寶。」魁登斯對此很有信心。

「好！」葛雷夫和魁登斯開始一起尋找寶物，那個紐特親自送的禮物。

看著葛雷夫和魁登斯這兩位父子開始在家裡的角落當中搜尋自己藏的禮物，這樣的動靜讓他很難繼續看電視，他也不好多說什麼，只好關上電視閉上眼睛稍微休息一下。

在尋找的過程中葛雷夫看見紐特在沙發上的樣子微笑，然後繼續和魁登斯在家裡的角落尋找著屬於自己的寶物，不小心翻出許多有些年代和回憶的東西，這些東西可都要收好才可以。

羅伯管家因為他們今天出去吃晚餐的關係，而到了附近的孩子們家住一個晚上，葛雷夫同意他去孩子家住一個晚上，自己和紐特以及魁登斯不需要他操心那麼多，這才會讓魁登斯回到家的時候自己去把東西收拾好。

「哇！爹地，我們翻出好多東西喔！明天管家爺爺看見會不會生氣？」魁登斯看到那些老東西說著。

「管家爺爺不會生氣，這些東西不見很久，他老早就想找了。」葛雷夫很懷念以前的時光。

「可是我們還沒找到媽咪給你的禮物。」魁登斯對於這點有些洩氣。

「呵呵！說不定等下就找到了，我們先把這些東西收拾好。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「好。」魁登斯開心的和葛雷夫一起把東西給收拾好。

對於找禮物這件事葛雷夫一點也不心急，解開紐特的謎底讓他知道東西大概是放在哪裡，他只是單純的想要和兒子一起玩耍，順便看看家裡到底有什麼東西可以讓他們找到。

沒想到就這樣找到一堆很有年代的東西，魁登斯也很開心可以玩這個尋寶遊戲，找到許多好玩的東西他也很開心，能夠和葛雷夫一起在家裡尋寶，魁登斯當然會很開心。


	20. Chapter 20

收拾好東西之後葛雷夫看了一下時間，陪著魁登斯去洗澡，睡覺前念了故事書給他聽，紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是安靜的回到房間去，接下來可是大人的時間。

進入主臥室前葛雷夫先去書房，拿出紐特藏在書櫃當中的禮物之後，才緩緩的拿出自己買好的花以及禮物，要不是自己很習慣紐特的生活模式，自己肯定還找不到紐特把禮物藏在哪裡。

「親愛的。」葛雷夫看見紐特昏昏欲睡的樣子微笑。

「啊！帕西。」紐特看見葛雷夫進入房間後露出笑容。

「我找到你給我的禮物，現在換我要送你禮物。」葛雷夫把紫丁香拿到紐特的面前。

「天啊！帕西，謝謝你。」收到紫丁香讓紐特非常的高興。

「你果然很喜歡紫丁香。」葛雷夫看見紐特快速的找個花瓶把花給放好。

「因為這是帕西你第一次送我的花，我非常的喜歡。」紐特還記得交往之前的事情。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話不自覺臉紅起來，當初自己可是用盡心思才把人拐到手，會送紫丁香不過只是一個小小的意外，沒想到愛人會這樣的喜歡，現在就如同當年那樣，不知道為什麼葛雷夫就是有這樣的緊張感。

或許是因為有種回到當年的那種感覺，自己才會這樣緊張，葛雷夫把禮物拿給紐特，希望對方可以看見禮物之後會笑開懷，自己也還沒打開紐特給自己的禮物，他不知道紐特到底是送了什麼禮物給自己。

收到葛雷夫給予紐特的禮物，今天可以收下花以及禮物他當然很高興，不知道為什麼紐特會覺得葛雷夫肯定沒有打開自己送的禮物，那個禮物可是自己精心挑選的禮物。

「不打開來看看嗎？」紐特笑笑的問著葛雷夫。

「你也打開我送的禮物。」葛雷夫輕輕的打開紐特送的禮物。

紐特打開葛雷夫送的禮物，看見裡面是一條很漂亮的項鍊感到很訝異，平常自己不用什麼飾品來裝飾自己，沒想到對方竟然會送給自己一條項鍊，但是這條項鍊自己真的很喜歡。

看見紐特開心又驚喜的樣子葛雷夫覺得自己很有成就感，沒想到自己買給他的項鍊他會那樣的喜歡，既然看見他喜歡葛雷夫當然會很高興，畢竟是自己喜歡的人，當然要送他很好的東西。

葛雷夫打開自己的禮物，發現紐特是送給自己袖扣，這對袖扣真的會讓自己喜歡，沒想到對方的品味是那樣的好，而且這個禮物可以讓自己上班的時候拿來用，但是葛雷夫知道自己會捨不得。

「帕西，這條項鍊真好看！」紐特真的很喜歡這條項鍊。

「因為我覺得很適合你，真的很配你。」葛雷夫親自幫紐特戴上項鍊。

「我也覺得那個袖扣很適合你，所以才買來當成禮物送你。」紐特多少有些不好意思。

「呵呵！我很喜歡這個袖扣，你的眼光和品味真的很好。」葛雷夫相信紐特的眼光和品味。

他們很喜歡對方送的禮物，可以收到對方送的禮物當然會很高興，葛雷夫把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡，紐特有些不好意思的看著對方，自家丈夫很帥氣他自己很清楚，所以才會那樣不好意思。

葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉蛋，捧起他的臉親吻下去，他是多麼的愛自己的丈夫，能夠和紐特在一起自己真的很幸福，當他親自把戒指套在他的無名指上時，葛雷夫知道自己會擁有幸福。

能夠和他一起幸福走下去是自己最幸運的事情，或許當初自己第一眼見到紐特的時候，他就認定對方是自己一輩子的伴侶，才會那樣想把對方拐到自己的身邊，這可是讓西瑟斯氣的要死。

西瑟斯對於自己拐走紐特這件事可是非常的生氣，每次見面總是會詛咒他們兩人快點離婚，往往到最後讓葛雷夫和紐特只能苦笑，不知道要怎麼說，但是他們也不太會去和西瑟斯計較。

「阿緹米絲，你知道嗎？我最幸運的事情是，能夠和你一輩子走下去。」葛雷夫覺得自己是世界上最幸運的人。

「我也是，帕西，我也是，能夠和你在一起，我也覺得我是很幸運的人。」紐特感動到自己不知道要說什麼才好。

「我很高興你可以成為我的伴侶。」葛雷夫牽起紐特的手親親他的手背。

「帕西……」這個動作讓紐特臉紅不已。

葛雷夫很喜歡看紐特臉紅的樣子，每次看見他臉紅的樣子就覺得眼前的人是那樣的可愛，這樣可愛的人是自己一生的伴侶，有這樣可愛的伴侶葛雷夫覺得自己很幸福。

把禮物收好之後他們兩人決定開始談心，在葛雷夫忙著案子期間他們很難有時間可以好好的談心，因此有很多的話想要告訴對方，累積太多的話想要說今天可能會讓他們兩人徹夜未眠。

不過他們一點也不介意這樣的情形。葛雷夫和紐特只是想要和對方好好的談心，有太多、太多的話想要和對方說，睡前沒有好好的談心讓他們感到很不自在，因此今天有很多時間可以和對方談心，他們可是非常樂意。

「你希望孩子是男的還是女的？」葛雷夫摸著紐特的臉頰問著。

「我不知道，我想不管是男生還是女生都好。」紐特覺得不管是男孩子或是女孩子都好。

「我想，男孩子我會跟對魁登斯那樣，女孩子的話……我肯定會很寵她。」葛雷夫覺得自己會是個很疼愛女兒的父親。

「我想也是，帕西你肯定會很疼女兒。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫的個性。

「但是我們不能因為有了孩子忘記魁登斯。」葛雷夫很清楚魁登斯是需要很多愛的孩子。

「怎麼可能會忘了魁登斯，他可是我們的寶貝。」紐特很可是很愛魁登斯。

葛雷夫和紐特真的很疼愛魁登斯，當初收養魁登斯的時候發現他有些小小的內心陰影，看見這樣的情形他們用愛去包容他，用愛努力的消除他內心當中的陰影，讓他可以快樂的成長。

後來看見魁登斯慢慢適應這個家，葛雷夫和紐特真的很開心，好不容易讓他答應說可以擁有弟弟妹妹，他們也不會忽略這個孩子，畢竟對他們來說魁登斯是葛雷夫家的第一個孩子。

是他們兩人的第一個孩子，是他們的寶貝孩子，因此他們會更用心的對待魁登斯，不會把所有的注意力放在自己的親生孩子身上，葛雷夫和紐特知道魁登斯是他們的寶貝孩子。

「我想我們找時間真的需要好好一家人出去旅行。」葛雷夫把人攬在自己的懷裡。

「要趁著暑假出門嗎？雖然那時候人很多。」紐特覺得葛雷夫提起自己會很樂一排出時間。

「嗯……我會問問瑟拉菲娜我還有多少假期，這樣我們就可以一起出門。」葛雷夫記得自己的假期真的很多。

「好啊！等你安排好，我也會去安排我的假期。」紐特很樂意和葛雷夫以及魁登斯一起出門。

「說不定魁登斯會很開心。」葛雷夫想要看孩子的笑容。

「一定會的！」紐特很清楚魁登斯會有多開心。

葛雷夫和紐特總是有很多話可以說，不管是談談工作上的事情或是孩子的事情都一樣，當然他們也會談論自己的事情，有太多的事情可以說，他們總是有很多話可以聊。

如果可以葛雷夫和紐特當然會希望可以出門走走，不管是出國還是在國內走走都可以，只要看見魁登斯的笑容他們會很開心，說不定去迪士尼樂園走走魁登斯會更是開心不已。

而且當他們出去玩的時候也可以放羅伯管家假，他們認為家裡的管家可是需要一個假期好好休息，怎麼說羅伯管家年紀已經有點大，不管怎樣他們都不希望她太過勞累。

「出去玩的時候可以好好的放羅伯管家假，不然真擔心他會太過勞累。」紐特握著葛雷夫的手說著。

「我相信他會很樂意的，我也不想要讓他太過操勞，出去玩的時候可以順便去探望母親。」葛雷夫覺得可以帶著魁登斯去探望祖母。

「我相信母親會很樂意看到魁登斯。」紐特知道葛雷夫夫人是個很好的祖母。

「肯定會超高興，搞不好不會讓我們離開。」葛雷夫很清楚自家母親的個性。

明明還沒出門但是他們已經開始勾畫出門的情形，想要去哪裡葛雷夫和紐特開始計畫起來，除了迪士尼樂園以外就是祖母家，畢竟他們已經很久沒有回去探望葛雷夫夫人。

自從葛雷夫成為警探之後，忙碌的生活已經把他的時間壓的很死，能夠和紐特在一起已經算是很幸福的事情，偶爾還是會打電話問候自家母親，但是要去拜訪自家母親卻很少去。

因此要是可以出門的話他們一定會去拜訪葛雷夫夫人，相信葛雷夫夫人看到葛雷夫和紐特以及魁登斯一定會很開心，畢竟是自己的寶貝兒子和孫子，加上她又很喜歡紐特這個孩子，自然會很歡迎他們的到來。

「阿緹米絲，我真的很幸福，有你、有魁登斯，真的很幸福。」葛雷夫很認真的告訴紐特。

「帕西，我也是，和你在一起，能夠收養魁登斯，我真的很幸福。」紐特也是那樣的認真的看著葛雷夫。

葛雷夫親吻紐特，他只想要好好的和對方在一起，對他來說只有紐特才可以帶給自己幸福，能夠和紐特組成家庭收養魁登斯，未來他們還有兩個孩子，這是多麼美好的事情。

「我愛你，阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫露出好看的笑容，因為自己是那樣的幸福。

「帕西，我真的好愛你，我愛你。」紐特開心的告訴葛雷夫自己是多麼的愛他。（全文完）


End file.
